


Soundcheck

by cheesyfondue



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gladnis, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Mutual Pining, Photo, Photographer!Prompto, Promnis - Freeform, Rockband AU, Rockstar AU, University AU, but very extremely backburner, luna and cindy are dating, rockstar!prompto, slowburn, universitystudent!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyfondue/pseuds/cheesyfondue
Summary: Noctis decides to brave going to a concert alone, just so he can see his favourite band perform live. However, the night is young and full of surprises.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 49
Kudos: 67





	1. Adamantoise

Music blared over the crowd as Noctis tried to navigate his way to the bar. His shoes felt sticky against the floor, it’s cheap linoleum covered in ancient spilt drinks, sweat, and other fluids that no one would want to look too closely at. Bodies jostled against Noctis uncomfortably, and as he finally managed to elbow his way in to signal for a drink, he took a look over his shoulder to assess his location. The opening band had played their final song, and small cheers erupted, although half the audience had stopped paying attention. Before the headliner crowd arrived, Noctis wanted to have secured a place to be for the rest of the concert. 

He didn’t regret his decision to come solo, but it had definitely been a long time since he had had to brave a place with so many people alone. It was a hell of a lot easier when you had someone as tall and intimidating as Gladio to act as a human bulldozer. 

Catching his breath and grabbing his drink from the bartender, Noctis eyed a small table just left of the stage that was partially empty; the couple taking up the other half was too engrossed in one another to be bothered by one loner minding his own business. Plus, it seemed easy enough to slide into without breaking through a crowd and still manage some kind of view of the stage. 

At this point, he really regretted not arriving early and standing at the front through the opener… At least then he could have seen everything. For a band that, according to Ignis, ‘no one’s ever heard of’ this place was absolutely packed. But what’s done is done, and post lecture naps are mandatory to Noctis’ university schedule, even for evening classes. 

Arriving at the small table, Noctis turned his back to the couple and angled himself so he could see as much of the stage as possible. Unfortunately, his height was not to his advantage and he was looking between the heads of the audience crowded at the front. It felt like there was going to be a very short amount of time between the music starting and a mosh pit forming. Scratch that regret on not arriving earlier, at least from here he won’t leave with a black eye. 

After a short while, a roadie made his way to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone, clearing his throat in an attempt to quiet the crowd. 

“Hey everybody… who’s excited to see  _ Leviathan _ !?”

Noctis provided a small howl along with the roar of the crowd. This is the first concert he’d braved alone, and even though he was nervous to come he had also been looking forward to it for months. He would never miss the opportunity to see the band that’s gotten him through so many shitty days live, regardless of anyone else wanting to come with him. 

“Hell yeah, we’re definitely in for a sick show... But we have been blessed by the rock gods tonight... “

The crowd roared once again, and Noctis patiently waited for them to die down so he could hear what exactly they had been ‘blessed’ with. Maybe it was a new album announcement? But if that’s it why would a roadie be the one telling them?

“I know a shit ton of you are fans of these guys, and they have surprised their good friends  _ Leviathan  _ with a little visit… You know none of us could pass up asking them to do a couple songs! So without further ado it is my great pleasure to introduce... _ Adamantoise _ !”

Noctis is unimpressed. He hadn’t even heard of this band, let alone call himself a huge fan. This seemed to be an unpopular opinion though, as the crowd absolutely exploded in excited cheers and screams. Hopefully this doesn’t cut into the set that  _ Leviathan  _ had planned. 

The lights faded to black and the roadie left the stage, followed shortly by 4 figures walking confidently through the darkness, grabbing their instruments. The crowd screamed even louder, and each member waited patiently for their cue from the lead.

All at once, the stage lights burst on with a heavy strum of an electric guitar. 

Noctis stood in awe. He wasn’t one to impress easily, but with the excitement of the crowd and the enthusiasm of the musicians, it was hard to fight the grin that erupted on his face. 

_ Adamantoise _ had the crowd going wild as the deep bass rumbled through the venue. The lead singer had the sexy, moody voice of a twenty-something punk that Noctis loved, and it’s easy to hear that all of the musicians were having a blast on stage. Noctis was immediately enthralled, he’d never heard a band sound so… confidently bittersweet? That was as close to a descriptor as he could manage as he struggled to get a look at the members. With the excitement of the surprise guest the crowd had rushed the stage, and people were wrestling over one another to get as close to the front as possible. Unfortunately, this meant that Noctis’ perfectly planned view was completely obscured. 

Ducking around energetic and sweating bodies, Noctis struggled to find a window. Suddenly, a viewpoint appeared that allowed him to completely see the band head on, and much to his surprise he happened to make direct eye contact with the lead singer. 

Noctis stood mesmerized as the piercing gaze and cocky smile of the  _ Adamantoise _ vocalist bore into him. The lead had a shock of blonde hair, deep blue eyes and a lean body, sprinkled with a million freckles over every inch of visible skin. His features were only highlighted by a slick sheen of sweat. Frankly, he was really fucking hot. 

Excited and feeling a bit nervous by the sudden attention, Noctis raised his can of cider in salute and yelled with the crowd. This rewarded him a subtle cheeky wink from the lead, and Noctis could feel his heart beat with adrenaline as he cheered with the rest of the audience. 

The enthusiasm maintained its intensity throughout the short set, and it wasn’t until the lead singer took a moment to introduce himself and the rest of the band that the crowd finally died down to a dull roar. 

“Hey everybody, thanks for letting us crash your party”

Noctis was surprised by the tonal change of the lead singer… His speaking voice had a boyish charm that almost contradicted his lower and more sensual vocals. It was surprisingly cute. 

“I just wanted to introduce myself and the rest of the band before we play our last track and make way for  _ Leviathan _ ”

Noctis roared with the rest of the crowd. After being so swept up in  _ Adamantoise _ he almost forgot which band he actually came here for. Almost. 

“I’m Prompto, and this is Cindy on guitar,”

Prompto… Noctis felt like he had heard the name before, but couldn’t quite place it. Maybe it was a student in one of his lectures? He felt like he would have noticed someone like Prompto though. Noctis was shaken from his thoughts as Cindy played a small riff, and he struggled to peer around the bodies in front of him to eye the rest of the band. 

“Aranea, on bass”

Noctis had barely been able to make out another whack of curly blonde hair and thought that might be Cindy. Aranea was too far right of the stage and Noctis wasn't able to see her at all, but he heard her bass solo and felt it rumble through the venue. 

“And finally, Nyx on drums”

Nyx did a quick but technically impressive drum solo and was met with enthusiastic cheers. Noctis was now considering trying to brave possible injuries so he could get just a bit closer to the front. 

“We want to thank you and our good buddies _ Leviathan  _ for letting us rock with you all, this is our last song for the night!”

Before Prompto could finish his sentence, Nyx slammed into the final beat, earning him some laughter and smiles from Prompto, and Noctis thought probably the rest of the band as well. They closed their short set with a slower, more intimate song that slightly shocked Noctis. It was definitely an abrupt change from the more energetic tracks they had just played. He was definitely going to remember this concert, and not just because of  _ Leviathan.  _

As the band finished, they were met with enthusiastic cheers and screams, and they playfully exited the stage with some raised waves and friendly nudges to one another. 

Noctis stood still for a moment, taking in the afterglow of seeing a great set before quickly heading back to his place at the small table. He was glad he didn’t wander too far off, because it seemed like the crowd was just getting rowdier, and he doubted he was going to find a better spot unless he really wanted to fight his way to the front. 

Absently flicking the tab of his cider can with his fingernail, he waited patiently for the lights to die back down and signal the start of  _ Leviathan’ _ s set. Their songs helped him through some really tough times, and he was thankful they're still playing even as the members were getting older. Cor, the lead singer, is a great lyricist, and Noctis remembered days when he couldn’t get out of bed but played  _ Leviathan _ ’s songs to inspire him to at least take a shower. 

And look at him now, he’s come so far, he can even go to concerts alone. 

Finally the lights dimmed, and Noctis put his long empty can down on the table to cheer and clap enthusiastically. He was really happy he came. He’s proud of himself. 

***

Noctis exited the venue and took a deep breath. His throat felt raw from cheering so loud, and after being surrounded by sweaty bodies the crisp night air was particularly refreshing. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he rounded the corner near the venue to take the alleyway route home. There was no way he would be lucky enough to grab a cab out, so at least he can have a quiet walk without having to navigate through crowds of inebriated bar hoppers and concert attendees. 

Noctis stared at the ground as he walked home. It felt like he had closed a chapter of his life after seeing  _ Leviathan  _ live _.  _ It had been such a long time since the days where he needed the band as a crutch. He felt really lucky to be around to see them, especially now that he can just appreciate what they had done for him and so many other fans.

“Hey, Noctis, right?”

Noctis was snapped from his thoughts and looked towards the voice. Leaning casually against the wall of the venue’s building was Prompto, smoking with what Noctis assumed was the rest of  _ Adamantoise _ . The other mop of blonde hair Noctis saw during the set belonged to a young woman, Cindy, wearing a bright yellow jumpsuit tied around her waist. She was squatting on the pavement and giving Noctis a cheeky smirk. Another woman, tall, with long grey hair in a black t-shirt and jeans, smoked nonchalantly and scrolled through her phone, not really paying attention to anyone in particular. Noctis thought this was Aranea. Finally, leaning against the wall and side eyeing Prompto, an older guy with a mullet… mohawk? Assessed the scene with a truly amused expression. This was probably Nyx.

Noctis realized he had just been quietly staring at them and nervously squeaked out,

“Uh… Hi…?”

Prompto laughed and took one last drag from his cigarette before dropping the butt on the ground and stomping it out with his boot. He looked up at Noctis through thick eyelashes, and Noctis squeezed his hands into fists anxiously in his pockets. 

“I’m Prompto, we were the band that crashed the concert, yknow,  _ Adamantoise _ ?” 

He gave a cheery smile to Noctis, and Aranea quickly glanced up from her phone to share a look with Nyx before going back to her scrolling. Cindy continued to openly spectate the two young men, making Noctis feel even more awkward. 

“Oh yeah, I know. You guys were great, it was a pretty sick set.”

Noctis finally braved a look at Cindy who gives him a wide smile and replied, “Thanks darlin’” 

Prompto grinned too, not saying anything. Noctis finally realized he has no idea how Prompto knew his name. 

“Um… Have we met?” 

A brief look of disappointment hit Prompto’s face as he laughed and groaned, running a hand through his hair. Aranea smirked but didn't look up, and Nyx nudged Prompto, remarking quietly, “Told you.”

“We uh, went to primary school together, for a bit” Prompto laughed again and looked down shyly, mimicking Noctis by shoving his hands into his tight jean pockets. Noctis was a bit taken aback, and struggled to remember Prompto. 

“Oh! I’m sorry dude, I don’t really remember much from then…” He really did feel bad, but during that time Noctis suffered from a pretty intense accident that didn’t leave him with many pleasant childhood memories. Not that he really wanted to divulge that kind of information in an alleyway with some hot strangers. 

“Ahh, no worries… Hopefully this time I made a more lasting impression,” Prompto looked back up at and smiled so brightly Noctis couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Consider me a fan for sure.” 

Prompto did a little fist pump at that, and brightened up even more. Aranea rolled her eyes and Cindy let out a little giggle. 

“Hell yeah dude, thank you so much!” 

Noctis continued to be surprised by Prompto’s contradictory energy on and off the stage. He just seemed so goofy and carefree while talking to Noctis, as opposed to the sexy and dark atmosphere he had while performing. He couldn’t say he minded though, if Prompto was as cool in real life as he was on stage Noctis would probably die from anxiety; this version was much more comfortable. 

Noctis returned Prompto’s grin with a small smile, and they both stood in amicable silence for a moment before Noctis’ brain screamed at him to go home.

Letting out a small puff of air, Noctis finally said, “Thanks again for a great show… when you uh… perform again i’ll definitely come see.”

He began stepping back to take his leave, when suddenly Prompto called after him, “Wait, hold on a sec…”

Prompto left his perch along the wall and closed some of the gap between them. Noctis paused, half turning back to face the group. 

“I was hoping I’d see you on your way out, and I wanted to give you this,” Prompto held out a small folded piece of paper. It looked like an old receipt, and Noctis took it somewhat hesitantly. 

Prompto looked up at Noctis with a bit of a guilty smile, before saying in a lowered voice, 

“It’s my number, in case you wanted to y’know… catch up or something. Or if you want the details on our next gig.”

Upon hearing this, Noctis flushed slightly, and attempted to school his features. He put the receipt tenderly in his pocket. 

“Um.. Yeah, that would be great.”

Noctis gave Prompto one last shy grin, and finally turned to walk away, giving a small wave to the rest of the band. As he stepped further into the alley, he chanced one quick look back and saw Prompto watching him leave. Prompto used this chance to give him another cheeky wink, which made Noctis flush in a way he wouldn’t be able to hide. Turning quickly, he continued his walk home. 

In the distance, Noctis could just barely hear Nyx congratulating Prompto with a, “Nice one, dude!” 


	2. Deep Sleep

Noctis arrived home and grabbed his phone from his pocket, along with the crumpled receipt Prompto gave him. Peeling off his jacket, he absent mindedly tried to hang it on the wall hook by the door, but it instead fell into a pile on the ground. He’ll pick it up later. 

Noctis had held onto the scrap of paper the entire walk home, anxiously rubbing it between his fingers. Sure, he was excited, thrilled even, to have had a really hot guy show him some attention, but that doesn’t mean he knew what to do with it. Why hadn’t he  _ asked _ for his number instead of  _ giving _ it so Noctis didn’t have to be the one to stress out? At least if Prompto was the text initiator Noctis could just go with the flow. He hated having to instigate anything, he didn’t even know what to say. 

Entering the kitchen, Noctis placed the piece of paper down and leaned on the marble counter of the large island, thumbing through his phone. He had 3 messages in his group chat with Ignis and Gladio. 

_ Specs (10:12 pm): _ Be careful tonight, maybe consider taking a cab home?

_ BFG (10:14 pm) _ : Tru ur small

_ Specs (10:15 pm):  _ Text us when you arrive home, please.

Noctis shot a quick message back, letting them know he was alive before he made his way to the bathroom to shower. He was sticky and smelled like beer and was really looking forward to hibernating late into tomorrow. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about the phone number. He knew he could probably ask Ignis and Gladio about it, but the thought of Gladio’s relentless teasing and Ignis’s inevitable warnings about texting a stranger made him outwardly groan. He would just worry about it later. 

Noctis entered the shower and let the hot water warm his body. The walk was refreshing but he had arrived home pretty chilled, and it felt nice feeling the cold melt away. 

Maybe he could text Prompto and ask if he got home okay. 

That feels really lame. 

Noctis gave his hair a quick wash. 

What if he asked if he watched the  _ Leviathan _ set? Augh, but if he opened with that maybe Prompto would think Noctis didn’t want to talk about  _ Adamantoise _ … 

Noctis scrubbed aggressively at his skin, rinsing off the concert grime. 

If he talked about  _ Adamantoise _ first maybe Prompto would think he’s turned into a weird groupie? 

Noctis sighed and shut off the water. Although he’s usually one for long luxurious showers, his anxiety made him eager to rest and forget about the number for a bit. Plus, the concert experience was great overall, and tiring in a way that guaranteed a deep sleep, and that was truly one of Noctis’ favourite things. 

Without the soothing heat, Noctis could feel his bones creak as he exited the shower. Standing for so long without a break had made his back feel sore, and as he stepped onto the cold tile his feet ached in protest. Definitely time for bed.

Towelling off quickly and then securing it to his waist, Noctis left his concert clothes on the bathroom floor and grabbed his phone, shuffling over to his bedroom on the other side of the apartment. 

Whoever designed this place should have just built a proper ensuite. Then Noctis would only need to make a few steps to get from bathroom to bed. 

Opening his bedroom door, Noctis dropped the towel and flopped into bed, forgoing pyjamas. Snuggling deep into the pillows, he pulled the duvet up all the way to his chin and let out a satisfied sigh. The apartment was quiet, and the hum of the city streets of Insomnia below was comforting to listen to. Noctis closed his eyes and relaxed into the luxe mattress. 

And then remembered Prompto. 

Noctis’s eyes peeled open and he squinted into the darkness, groaning in irritation. 

Maybe if he just rubbed one out he could relieve some tension and sleep easier. 

He lay there for a moment, before grabbing his phone in defeat and unlocking it, staring at his home screen. He  _ really  _ didn’t want to take the time to look for something good to watch, and he wasn’t in the mood for his old favourites. 

He knew what he  _ was _ in the mood for but it felt wildly inappropriate in this circumstance. 

Maybe if he just didn’t say anything ever to anyone and just had this one time to do this thing and then sleep it would be fine. 

Placing his phone back on the nightstand, Noctis rolled over and opened his bedside drawer, grabbing a small bottle of lube and squirting some into his hand. 

Pulling the duvet over his head, Noctis closed his eyes and flinched slightly at the cold slick feeling. He exhaled and thought about Prompto on stage… how confident and sexy he was, and how Noctis’s adrenaline shot up when he realized Prompto was looking at him. 

Noctis thought about how pretty he would look if he was covered in that thin sheen of sweat while riding him. Grinding up into him while his lips parted, gasping for air and moaning Noctis’ name while he tried to stave off his impending orgasm. 

Thinking about that definitely got him excited and he began pumping himself slowly, imagining Prompto’s thighs shaking as he tried to lower himself down onto Noctis.

If he behaved, he would thrust up and meet him, pushing in deep and pulling satisfied moans from Prompto. 

Noctis would rub his hands along Prompto’s soft, freckled thighs, teasing him as he gave light, gentle strokes to his dick, but never fully grasping it. If Prompto tried to touch himself Noctis would have him slow to an agonizingly lazy pace. 

Noctis began to increase his speed, imagining Prompto edging so close to orgasm was really hot, and his dick responded hard, leaking with pre-cum. 

If Prompto was close to his breaking point, Noctis would stop and wait for him to beg for more, begging Noctis to let him touch himself. Then he would grab Prompto's hips and pound into him, until Prompto was a mess in his hands.

Finally, Noctis would let Prompto come undone, allow him to touch himself and finish on top of him, crying out Noctis’ name while he rode out his orgasm. 

Noctis came hard into his hand, half-hazardly trying to avoid ruining his bed sheets as he finished pumping himself. He sighed, feeling spent and satisfied and slightly guilty.

Noctis leaned over the side of the bed to grab his discarded towel and clean himself off. He made it through with minimal mess to the sheets and was definitely ready to sleep for as long as humanly possible. 

Dropping the towel back on the ground, Noctis rolled over and cocooned himself into the duvet, drifting off almost immediately. 

* * *

Noctis woke up to his phone buzzing in his ear. He must have forgotten to turn off his alarm. 

Grabbing his cell, he blearily stared at the screen which appeared too bright, too loud, and too early in the day. 

Except it was definitely 2:30 pm. 

And Ignis was calling him.

Whoops.

Noctis swiped decline on the call and instead shot him a quick text. 

_ NapKing (2:33 pm) _ : watsup?

_ Specs (2:33 pm) _ : I was half hoping you would be awake by now, but I suppose that was wishful thinking. 

_ Specs (2:34 pm) _ : Gladiolus and I are on our way to your apartment to go over the plans for the marketing campaign. They need to be finalized by tomorrow, otherwise I would not be bothering you on the weekend. 

_ Specs (2:35 pm) _ : Maybe this will act as some future motivation for you to stop procrastinating going over documents. 

Noctis groaned and shoved his face into his pillow. So much for a luxuriously lazy Sunday. 

_ Specs (2:39 pm): _ I am bringing you breakfast. 

Noctis perked up a bit at that. Nothing is better than Ignis’s breakfasts, and usually if he makes something to bring over he’s feeling guilty. Noctis knows this is completely his own fault, but he’s never one to turn down a hassle-free meal, especially one as good as Iggy’s. 

_ NapKing (2:40 pm) _ : thx iggs

With a huff, Noctis pushed himself into a sitting position and paused for a moment, taking in the feeling of being somewhat vertical. 

Finally, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, hitting his dirty towel with his feet. 

Right… He should probably clean up a bit before Ignis and Gladio show up. 

Throwing on a pair of nice (ish) sweatpants and a t-shirt, Noctis got to work organizing his place into a state that was somewhat presentable. He tossed his dirty towel into the laundry hamper, and made his way over to the other side of his apartment, grabbing his concert clothes from the bathroom floor and bringing them to his room. His place requires a lot of back and forth… Maybe he should get another laundry hamper. 

On second thought, he can already hear Ignis nagging at him that he wouldn’t need one if he just cleaned up after himself and did his laundry more than once a month. Definitely not worth it. 

Assessing the rest of his space, Noctis took in the state of the living room. There was a half folded hamper of laundry at the end of the couch, a few rogue coffee cups, and his console setup was completely pulled out from him trying to find a missing game. Overall, not too bad. The worst area was definitely the coffee table, which had some old takeout containers and a bunch of papers and receipts from Noctis’ pockets. 

Receipts. 

Noctis whipped his head around to look behind him at the kitchen island. There, folded innocently amongst a few dirty dishes and an old pizza box, was the crumpled receipt with Prompto’s number. 

Noctis walked over and pocketed it quickly, before stacking the dishes and plopping them into the sink. 

He had just enough time to shove the pizza box into the recycling when he heard Ignis jingling his keys in the lock and Gladio’s muffled voice. 

Noctis stood nervously near the entryway, rubbing the receipt in his pocket with one hand and offering an awkward wave with the other as the two entered and took off their coats. 

Ignis gave Noctis a scrutinizing look, which made him shift and fidget even more, before finally greeting him with a frank, “Good  _ Morning,  _ Noct,” and tearing his gaze away to take off his gloves. 

Gladio walked past the two of them completely unbothered, offering a quick “Hey, Princess” to Noctis before sitting at the island, taking out his phone and thumbing through it mindlessly. 

Holding a small stack of documents and a paper bag, Ignis finally entered the kitchen. 

“I didn’t think you would be out of bed yet.” 

Prompto’s phone number felt like it was burning a hole in Noctis’ pocket. 

“Yeah I uh… was excited to eat.”

Ignis handed the bag of food over to Noctis, eyeing him suspiciously. Thankfully, he also noticed the mountain of dirty dishes in the sink out of the corner of his eye. Rolling up his sleeves, ignis sighed and walked over to the sink while Noctis plopped down next to Gladio at the island, pulling out containers of pancakes and assorted toppings.

“How was the concert?” Gladio asked, putting his phone down. Noctis began tearing off pieces of pancake and stuffing them into his mouth.

“Good... Dere waff a furprive band.” Noctis was eager to have a mouth too full to speak properly. 

“Please, I implore you to use a fork at the very  _ least. _ ” How Ignis could tell Noctis was eating with his hands was a mystery, as he was facing away from the Island and elbow deep in soapy water. 

Shoving one more piece into his mouth Noctis hopped down from the bar stool and rounded his way to the other side of the island. Yanking open a drawer and pulling out a fork, he quickly looked up at Gladio and made a gesture asking if he needed one. Gladio shook his head with an amused smirk. 

Sitting back down, Noctis inspected a small container of strawberries before scrunching his nose and grabbing a tiny bottle of maple syrup instead. 

“When you’ve finished, we need to go through the candidates the marketing team has chosen. It would be ideal if you decided on a studio that is able to do both staff portraiture and some promotional photography of the building. If, however, you decide it would be best to hire separate companies, so be it.” Placing another dish into the drying rack, Ignis managed a quick glance over his shoulder as Noctis began leafing through the files. 

Noctis knew his Dad wanted him to help out with the new promotional images because it was easy enough to juggle with his coursework, but this was definitely not his cup of tea. Glancing through the different profiles, Noctis struggled to remember any kind of photography he really liked that might suit the tone of the company…

“My personal favourites are numbers 3, 4 and 8.” Gladio nudged some files near the bottom that had green sticky tabs poking out. Noctis pulled those to the side. 

Opening folder number 3, Noctis noted that this particular studio looked like they mostly dealt with upscale dining and fancy coffee shops… A lot of moody lighting and cozy atmospheres. Not really ideal for a tech company. 

4 was better, they seemed to have done some work for Moogleflix a couple of years ago that looked nice, but also came across as a bit impersonal and sterile. Noctis considered that maybe a happy medium between the two would work well. 

He placed the two files off to the side, and picked up number 8. Upon opening the portfolio, Noctis already felt like it was a closer energy to what he was thinking. It was definitely a smaller studio, but they had an impressive CV with a lot of local businesses. Leafing through, he saw a notable collection of materials they had done with a small movie theater chain, some portrait work with a performing arts troupe, and even a cool media package for a local arcade Noctis frequented as a teen... Definite bonus points there. 

Noctis checked over their rate and availability, which was supplied and documented by Ignis. They were well within budget and seemed to line up with their requested timeline. Done.

“Let’s go with these guys… Uh.. Quicksilver Photography.” Noctis flipped the document and pushed it towards Ignis, who was wiping his hands on dishcloth having just finished up. 

“See Specs? I was right.” Gladio looked towards Ignis as he glanced down at the file. 

“Indeed. Very well, I’ll call them in the morning.” Ignis picked up the folder and placed it gingerly off to the side of the island. 

Noctis, satisfied with his decision, finished up his pancakes while Gladio and Ignis discussed the next steps. At least that's one thing out of the way. Noctis absently thumbed the receipt in his pocket again. Maybe it would just be worth it to take some teasing so he could figure out what to do. He really did want to text Prompto, and he’s not sure he would be able to build up the guts to try and send a message on his own. 

As subtly as he could manage, Noctis brought the receipt out of his pocket and opened it carefully, throwing a quick glance at Ignis and Gladio to make sure they didn’t notice too quickly. He looked down at the piece of paper and saw… 

A smeared mess of ink. 

Noctis must have rubbed off the number from fiddling with it so much. Nice. 

“What is that?” Ignis asked, finally noticing Noctis staring blankly at the piece of scrap in his hands. 

“… Garbage.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mom and Dad arrived


	3. Quicksilver

Noctis fiddled with the pen on Ignis’ desk, one leg shaking anxiously, and tried his best to focus. Ignis, sitting across from him, peered at the schedule and went over the events for the day. 

“So after the photographers arrive we will have the staff move in section by section to the prepared conference room for their group photos,”

_ Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap _

“And then we will allow the employees who do not require a portrait session to return to their workstations,”

_ Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap _

__ “Noctis, please.”

_ Tap-Tap. _

Ignis sighed and pushed his glasses up. He looked at Noctis, impatiently waiting for him to put the pen down. 

“Sorry Iggy… I’m just a bit nervous…” Noctis said. He truly was, but more than anything he felt impatient to get the day over with. He knew Ignis and Gladio would assist him with anything he needed, but he still felt the pressure to prove his value to the company without coming across as a dumb kid riding on the coattails of his father’s success. 

Setting the pen down, Noctis folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in the soft office chair, still shaking his leg and looking forward at Ignis.

Ignis considered that that was the best he would get today, and moved on. 

“Try not to worry too much, Noct. We’ve done much of the preparatory work beforehand so that today should run quite seamlessly.” 

Noctis knew he was right but definitely appreciated the reassurance. 

“We need to be getting going, I believe Quicksilver Photography will be arriving shortly.” Ignis checked his watch and neatly gathered up the documents on his desk before heading towards the door. Noctis followed behind him, running a hand through his hair and letting go a quiet sigh. 

Entering into the lobby of Citadel Technology was definitely an experience all on its own. Unlike most tech corporations which used sleek, minimalist design, the Citadel sported intricate craftsmanship and dark tones all throughout its building. This attention to detail was something that Noctis’ father, Regis Lucis Caelum, prided himself on, both with his buildings and the products designed under his company. Noctis remembered this as he walked towards the entrance, and mentally kicked himself for not taking the new marketing project more seriously. He really hoped this wouldn’t turn out to be a giant mess. 

“Right on time, excellent.” Ignis opened the door for the photography team, patiently waiting with all of their equipment to be let inside the fob-activated entrance. 

“Hello, you must be Ignis, I’m Lunafreya. Please, feel free to call me Luna.” Luna, a young woman in her late twenties, entered the Citadel and held her hand out to Ignis. She had bright, intelligent eyes and sleek blonde hair tied back in a messy ponytail. She appeared very capable, and Noctis could see that Ignis was put at ease by her presence as he shook her hand. Noctis mirrored this, feeling some of the tension release from his shoulders. Maybe everything would turn out okay.

“And you must be Noctis. Thank you for choosing us, I look forward to working with you both! I brought my assistant, Prompto, with me today. He’s an excellent photographer and should help everything run smoothly.” 

Noctis stopped mid-shake of his introduction with Luna and watched as the familiar mop of blonde hair entered the Citadel lobby. Hauling two full arms worth of equipment, Prompto looked up at Ignis with a polite smile before noticing Noctis, and stopped like a chocobo caught in the headlights. Luna, noticing Noctis’ reaction, quietly withdrew her hand and subtly glanced back at Prompto.

“H-Hiya!” Prompto said, face turning red as he fumbled with his equipment, making one of the tripods fall with a loud clatter against the Citadel lobby floor. 

Just as Ignis was about to ask Prompto if he was alright, Luna piped up, “Will you please direct us to the boardroom? It would be wonderful if we were able to begin setup as soon as possible.”

“Oh, of course. Noctis, could you please assist Prompto?” Ignis took a bag full of lighting equipment from Lunafreya and began walking with her towards their first photo location, while Noctis stooped down to pick up the tripod for a mortified Prompto. 

“Oooh man… This is pretty brutal, huh?” Prompto laughed quietly, avoiding Noctis’ gaze as Noctis held the fallen item, and taking an additional bag from Prompto’s hands. 

“..What? Brutal how?” Inwardly, Noctis panicked. He had already assumed his chance of ever meeting Prompto again was slim to none, and now seeing him so soon at work _and_ after he had lost his number was making him white knuckle the tripod he held. The two began walking towards the direction Ignis and Luna had gone, lapsing into an awkward silence as their steps echoed loudly on the granite floor. 

“...It’s okay dude don’t worry. I’m just going to go in and get out today, okay? It can be like I was never here, you don’t have to worry about it.” Prompto’s face was red, and he stared at the floor as he walked with Noctis towards the conference room. He was smiling, but it was pretty obvious he was just as stressed as Noctis was.

“Wait, Prompto, hold on.” Noctis grabbed the corner of Prompto’s sleeve, fingers still grasping the bag. It was awkward, and the bump of the bag on Prompto’s thigh made him stop before he dropped another piece of equipment.

“Woah, careful…” 

“Prompto I couldn’t read your number” Noctis blurted. He looked up and was met with an expression of disbelief. Prompto fidgeted awkwardly, and attempted to pull away slightly. 

“Dude it’s okay, I’m not mad or anything.”

“No! Please, just... I had been like… holding onto it and I smudged the ink, I couldn’t read your number to text you.” Noctis lowered his voice as he finished his sentence, realizing passing staff may have heard him and wondered why the CEO’s son was yelling at a stranger halfway through the hall. 

“O..Oh.” Prompto stood and looked dumbly at Noctis. 

“Can I uh… See your phone?” Noctis finally let go of Prompto’s sleeve and looked at him. Prompto still appeared a bit doubtful, but after a beat he gestured vaguely behind him with a nod of his head.

“You’re gonna have to grab it, it’s in my back pocket.”

Noctis put down the bag he held and grabbed Prompto’s phone, trying his best not to fixate on the tightness of Prompto’s jeans. 

“The password is chocobo420” Prompto said, beginning to ease up a bit. 

“You always just tell people your password?” Noctis asked, slightly teasing while typing in the code and unlocking his phone. Noctis noticed the photo for his background was a sweeping landscape of Duscae. He wondered if Prompto took the photo.

“I mean, I wouldn’t have much to hide as long as no one went through my photos.” Prompto said, now flashing Noctis a cheeky grin. 

“Dude, that’s the first place anyone would go.” Noctis could feel his face heat up at the possible contents on Prompto’s camera reel, but pushed the thought away quickly and input his number before sticking the phone back into Prompto’s pocket. 

“Well then, they’d be in for a treat.” Prompto gave Noctis another one of his infamous winks and Noctis looked down shyly, laughing slightly to hide his nervousness.

“I uh... added my phone number in. You can text me whenever.” Noctis picked the bag back up off the floor and slowly started walking once again. Ignis was going to be very suspicious as to why they took so long to get there. 

“I didn’t know you did photography too...” Noctis said as they continued on.

“Yeah, I mean  _ Adamantoise  _ has a great local fanbase but that’s not exactly enough to pay the bills, y’know? I was lucky ‘cause when Cindy found out I was into photography she hooked me up with an assistant position at her girlfriend’s studio.” Prompto explained, now much more cheerful than before. 

Finally entering the conference room, Noctis and Prompto were met with a very unimpressed Ignis and a strange Luna, who almost looked like she was pleased. 

“Took a while, did you get  _ lost _ Noctis?” Ignis said, half teasing as he eyed the duo.

“No… I um…” Noctis stammered and shifted uncomfortably under Ignis’ gaze.

“Sorry, I left a softbox in the car and Noctis came with me so I could get back in.” Prompto said, giving an apologetic smile to Ignis while setting down the equipment and helping Lunafreya continue set up. This seemed to put Ignis at ease, and he ceased his intense staredown of Noctis. 

Noctis puffed a sigh of relief and shot Prompto a look of gratitude. At least he hoped it was a look of gratitude, half of him thinks he may have looked like someone who just avoided a car accident. Regardless, Prompto sent a smile in return and continued working.

Ignis approached Noctis and began, once again, going over the procedures for the day. Noctis knew that he was also feeling anxious, as Ignis’ employment was intended to act as a guide to assist Noctis for his eventual takeover as the head of the company. This being their first large project together, he knew Ignis wanted everything to go perfectly just as much as he did. Unfortunately, if Noctis failed, everyone else did too. 

Noctis took a deep breath in before exhaling out a big gust of air. He looked up at Ignis, who was completing his recitation of the schedule, and waited calmly. 

“... And then after assuring all of the necessary photographs of the common spaces have been completed, we should be done for the day.” Ignis looked up, now meeting Noctis’ gaze.

“Right. We can… We’re gonna do a great job, Iggs.” Noctis said, trying to train his voice to sound self-assured.

“Of course we are.” Ignis said, sounding more dismissive than anything, until he flashed Noctis a reassuring smile, putting him much more at ease. 

“Hey, Noct, when are you ready for the first group?” Gladio peaked his head into the conference room, and glanced over to Luna and Prompto who were just completing set up. 

Gladio didn’t really need to help out today, but Noctis knew he preferred doing more hands-on projects rather than working in the processing department. Gladio was honestly overqualified and could probably start working with his dad in distribution right away, but he had always stood firm about working his way up in the company. Although he did take any opportunity he could to goof off.

“Oh, you’re here, great. Luna, are you almost ready?” Noctis asked, looking over at the two photographers. 

“Absolutely, send them in!” Luna replied cheerily, grabbing her large camera out of a bag she had placed neatly along the wall. Prompto waited patiently by some lighting equipment, ready to adjust as necessary, and smiled warmly at Noctis with a nod.

“Okay, great… Gladio, send them in.” 

* * * 

Noctis sighed heavily and sat down next to Gladio on a bench, waiting patiently for Lunafreya and Prompto to complete their photos of the lobby in the evening light. It had been an excruciatingly long day, and outside of a couple staff missing appointment times and an almost-incident with a knocked over backdrop, the day had gone by without a hitch. That didn’t mean Noctis wasn’t exhausted though. Between reassurances for re-shoots and making sure everyone was where they needed to be when they needed to be, he was mentally exhausted. Not to mention, Noctis was still in school and had come to do this on his only free day of the week, which he usually reserved for studying. With midterms around the corner that meant he would be in for a very long weekend. 

Noctis folded his arms and leaned against Gladio’s arm with a soft thump. 

“You okay, Princess?” Gladio looked down, not moving at all as Noctis squinted at nothing. 

“M’tired.” Noctis Murmured.

“Yeah, I figured.” Gladio chuckled and shifted slightly so Noctis could rest more comfortably. They sat together in silence for a bit before Ignis arrived with an armful of drinks.

“Some refreshments, gentlemen?” Ignis handed a sports drink to Gladio and a cream soda to Noctis, both of their favourites. Noctis begrudgingly moved away from Gladio to sit more upright, and took a sip of his drink. 

Down the lobby, Prompto and Luna finished up and were talking quietly with one another, appearing pleased. Noctis took this as a good sign. Ignis turned towards them, and held out two bottles of iced tea. 

“Completed for the day?” Ignis asked. 

“Yes, thank you! I believe we will have some lovely shots for your marketing team to work with.” Luna beamed, graciously taking the iced tea from Ignis and handing one to Prompto, who fell a bit behind trying to put his camera away. 

“Excellent. As for scheduling the re-shoots…” Ignis and Luna began having a private discussion with one another. Ignis had volunteered to take over the remainder of the work as it primarily involved scheduling and approval from the marketing department. Noctis made a mental note to thank him for that later, knowing that Ignis more than likely had Noctis’ school schedule in mind. 

Noctis hadn’t noticed he was zoning out and staring straight at Prompto, who was beginning to nervously play with the cap of his iced tea. Panicked at that realization, he jolted, looking up at Gladio quickly, and was met with a very amused side eye. Noctis felt some colour drain from his face.

“Alright, I think that’s my cue to leave. See ya, Iggy. Nice to meet you Luna, Prompto.” Gladio got up from his seat, Clapping Noctis on the back and finishing his sports drink. He gave the group a wave before heading to his department to pack up for the day. 

“Gladiolus seems to have the right idea. I think it is time for all of us to take our leave. Can I be of any additional assistance to the two of you?” Ignis asked, having finished his conversation with Luna. 

“Not at all, we can see ourselves out. Thank you for everything, we’ll send over our samples within the next couple weeks. Otherwise, see you for the re-shoots!” Luna smiled, having packed up most of the larger equipment earlier in the day, the two were pretty much ready to go. 

“Wonderful. Thank you for all of your hard work. Ready to go, Noctis?” Ignis looked over at Noctis, who was still silently freaking out on the bench.

“Uh, Um.. Yeah, I’ll meet you outside in one sec.” Noctis replied, lifting his drink slightly to show it was still a bit full.

“...Very well.” Ignis turned, more or less too tired to be suspicious, even though he knew Noctis would usually half run out of the building at the chance to be reunited with his bed sooner.

“I’ll meet you in the car, okay Prom?” Luna grabbed the last bag of equipment and left, too quick for Prompto to process, leaving the awkward duo alone in the large Citadel lobby.

“Sorry, I… Didn’t mean to stare. Just tired.” Noctis got up from the bench and stepped timidly towards Prompto, who chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

“No worries dude, you look kinda dead, it’s definitely understandable.” Prompto put his hands in his pockets and relaxed. Noctis thought he looked really cute with the camera bag slung over his shoulder. 

“Not kinda, I’m definitely dead. I could sleep forever..” Noctis replied. The two were standing pretty close, and it made Noctis feel hyper aware of Prompto. 

“Man, that would suck. I wouldn’t get to see your pretty face.” Prompto looked up coyly and gave Noctis a very charming half smile. Noctis felt his stomach fly into his throat and let out a very awkward sounding chuckle. 

“I.. Uh you.. I mean you’re definitely… You have… Uh, I think I should get going.” Noctis really hoped he was able to keep his flush under control. 

Prompto laughed again, before stepping slightly away from Noctis, both to his relief and disappointment. “Sounds good buddy! Have a great night, I’ll text you.” Prompto turned and gave Noctis a wink before exiting out of the lobby. 

Gods, those damned winks. Noctis thought for sure they would kill him. Letting out a deep sigh, Noctis squatted down onto the granite floor for a moment, looking down and staring at nothing.

“Noct? Are you alright?” Noctis looked up at Ignis, who had somehow made it all the way back to the lobby without him noticing.

“...Yep, sorry Specs. Let’s go.” Noctis finally got up, feeling a bit of protest in his back from having squatted in a weird position for so long. Ignis said nothing, and handed Noctis his items that he had collected when retrieving his own. 

“Thanks for everything today.” Noctis said, exiting the Citadel with Ignis and heading towards the car. Ignis always drove Noctis home on the days he worked at the office, which Noctis thinks his father asked him to do. Regardless, it was nice and he always tried to remember to buy Ignis a can of Ebony when he saw him next as a thank you.

“Not at all. I look forward to seeing the finished photographs.” Ignis said, unlocking his car while Noctis tossed his cream soda can into a recycling bin. 

“Me too.” Noctis hopped into the passenger seat and the two drove off in amicable silence, both too tired to carry on a conversation. At least that’s what Noctis thought. 

Rounding the corner to Noctis’ downtown apartment, Ignis suddenly spoke up, “Noct, are you and Prompto fucking?”

Noctis spluttered, shocked by Ignis asking that question completely out of nowhere  _ and _ swearing. He must be more exhausted than he thought.

“WHAT?? Ignis,  _ no  _ oh my gods where did that even come from?!” Noctis stared at Ignis, who seemed completely relaxed. 

“Noctis, I have known you since you were a child. Besides, you are about as subtle as a freight train.” Ignis began pulling into the underground parking lot of Noctis’ apartment. 

“No, we’re not fucking I just.. We met at the concert and I just.. I don’t know, okay??” Noctis just wanted Ignis to park the car so he could get out as quickly as possible.

“Hmm, so a crush then. Well, I wish you both the best of luck.” Ignis gave Noctis a very rare warm smile, which would have been touching if Noctis wasn’t completely freaking out.

Finally, Ignis parked and Noctis unbuckled his seatbelt at lightning speed. Finally exiting, he was about to slam the door and run for the safe haven of his apartment before he paused for a moment, bending down to look at Ignis. 

“Iggy… Please don’t tell Gladio.” 

“My apologies Noctis. Hopefully you’ll get to learn this soon, but you shouldn’t keep secrets from your lover. Have a good night, I will send you the marketing updates upon their arrival.”

Noctis shut the door of the car and watched Ignis drive away, completely bewildered.

What the fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god... admin...


	4. The Hammerhead

Noctis flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, unmoving. Today felt like 100 eternities long and filled with way too much information to even try to dissect right now. 

He felt like his bones were melting into the mattress. 

_Bzzt bzzt_

Turning his head slightly to look at his glowing phone, Noctis squinted at his outstretched hand. He considered not answering for a moment, but then remembered he gave Prompto his number earlier and quickly changed his mind.

Noctis was momentarily blinded by his screen before he turned down the brightness and checked his notifications. An unknown number had texted him, and he felt a slight adrenaline rush as he opened the message.

 _(Unknown 8:46 pm):_ Hey Its Prom ♪┏(・o･)┛♪

Noctis inhaled sharply and stared at the text, trying to calm himself before replying. He didn’t want to seem too eager, so he quickly added Prompto as a contact in his phone and then responded immediately. 

_(Noctis 8:47 pm):_ Hey :-)

Noctis rolled over and crawled under the covers of his bed. He had gotten ready to sleep early but if there was a chance to text Prompto more he was willing to sacrifice his shut eye. 

Hmm.. Maybe he liked Prompto more than he thought.

 _(Prompto 8:50 pm):_ You get home okay? You looked pretty blasted when I left 

_(Noctis 8:50 pm):_ Ya Ignis gave me a ride

 _(Prompto 8:51 pm):_ Nice ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ

Noctis stared at the screen for a moment. He didn’t know what to reply. 

He hated texting for this reason, especially when it was with someone he didn’t know very well. It just felt so forced and awkward, how do you keep things going? Maybe he should use more emojis too? 

Noctis flicked open his app browser and began searching for an emoji keyboard. He didn’t know which one to use but saw one that he thought looked similar to Prompto’s. Before he could download it, he got another notification.

 _(Prompto 8:52 pm):_ So what u doing tonight? 

He wasn’t expecting that. Noctis really didn’t want to tell Prompto he had just gotten into bed before 9:00 pm on a _friday night_. That was so embarrassing. He was supposed to be a hot, cool university student with a social life, not an exhausted, boring hermit. 

_(Noctis 8:55 pm):_ Im just out getting a drink 

Why did he type that.

 _(Prompto 8:56 pm):_ o ya? Where?

Fuck.

Noctis tried to rack his brain for the name of any bar he had actually been to. Considering how short the list was he was able to remember somewhat quickly, thank the gods. 

_(Noctis 8:58 pm):_ The Hammerhead

 _(Prompto 8:58 pm):_ I’m just finishing up with some buddies down the street, wanna meet for a drink? ＼(＾▽＾)／

FUCK.

 _(Noctis 9:00 pm):_ Ya takeur time 

Noctis barely got the last text message out before he flung his bedsheets off his body and threw himself at his closet. He had absolutely no time to obsess over what he was going to wear so he kept it simple with a black t-shirt and jeans. Grabbing his jacket, wallet and keys as he bolted out the door, he mentally cursed himself for trying to pretend to be cool.

Noctis sprinted down the crowded streets of Insomnia, praying to the gods that Prompto didn’t make it to the bar before he did. 

Thankfully The Hammerhead was relatively quiet so early in the night, and Noctis was able to throw the door open and hurl himself at an empty table just a minute before Prompto walked in.

Prompto spotted Noctis and flashed him a grin, heading over to his spot. 

Noctis leaned over the table, waving casually to Prompto and trying to hide his heaving chest as he struggled not to gulp down air. 

“Hey Buddy! Good to see you!” Prompto said, sounding carefree and chipper as he sat down across from Noctis. Noctis didn’t say anything but smiled up at him, still trying to steady his breath. 

Prompto sat for a moment and glanced at the empty table, and then up at something on Noctis’ chest, before carefully covering his mouth and looking away. Was he hiding a smile? Noctis felt a small ball of panic erupt before Prompto spoke and broke his train of thought, “I didn’t really peg you for a nightlife guy, what are you having?”

Noctis hated strong spirit flavours, mostly preferring sweeter drinks where he couldn’t taste the booze. But if he was in this deep he may as well keep digging. 

“I’m uh.. I’ve been drinking Old Fashioneds.”

Prompto smiled at him again, “Oh wow, fancy… I’m a bit of a baby when it comes to drinks so I usually stick to rum and cokes or like… vodka crans haha!” Noctis thought those sounded infinitely better than an Old Fashioned… he had had one with his dad once and only took a sip before deciding it was possibly the worst thing he had ever tasted.

“Have you ever had a Dirty Shirley? I know it sounds really dumb but its super good, and the bar is pretty quiet so they probably wouldn’t mind if I asked for a couple.” Prompto eyed the bartenders, who were mostly chatting and pouring drinks leisurely. 

“No uh.. I haven’t had that before.” Noctis glanced at the bar before looking back at Prompto, who was giving him a warm smile. Noctis could feel himself flush a bit.

“Can I buy you a drink?” 

“Oh, no Prompto it’s okay I can get-”

“You get the next one, okay?”

Noctis looked at Prompto before giving up and nodding somewhat apprehensively. He could feel a small smile spread on his lips, which made Prompto smile bigger in response. Prompto got up from his chair enthusiastically, “I’ll be one sec!” 

Noctis watched Prompto head over and chat with the bartenders a bit. They laughed and joked as the workers made their drinks, and Prompto handed them some bills before waiting patiently for them to finish. As if he could feel Noctis eyes’ on him, Prompto looked over his shoulder and gave him another wink. 

The winks, the godsdamned winks. 

Noctis looked away shyly, and soon Prompto had returned with two glasses filled with a fruity smelling drink. It looked pretty, and had two maraschino cherries floating on top of the red bubbly water. Normally Noctis hated fruits and vegetables, but ones that were covered in syrup were okay. 

“Give it a try!” 

Noctis took a tentative sip, and was immediately delighted by the refreshing, sweet flavour. He could barely taste the alcohol, and after his sprint the cold liquid was very soothing. He realized he was extremely thirsty. 

“It’s awesome..”

“Right? Whenever I’m somewhere relaxed or I know the bartender I always ask for one. You gotta promise me not to order it when it’s busy though, okay? Usually it’s a pain in the ass to make.”

“You got it.”

Prompto smiled at Noctis and took a sip, looking away. Noctis could feel the warmth of the alcohol spread over him, and he noticed his drink was already noticeably less than when it arrived. He’d have to be careful not to go overboard. 

“You know, I actually hate Old Fashioneds…”

“Haha! Dude you’re right they're kinda gross!” 

They laughed, and the conversation began flowing more easily.

“I’m glad I caught you while you were _out_ tonight, I was itching to hang with you all day,” Prompto leaned into the table a bit, closing some of the gap between them. Noctis was too caught up in Prompto’s face getting closer to notice any implications in his sentence. 

“Oh yeah? Same… I am really sorry about the number.” He still felt bad.. But it worked out, right? It always worked out better when Noctis didn’t have to initiate anything.

“Nah don’t worry about it. I’m glad I hadn’t thrown you off.”

“Not at all. Seriously.” Noctis took another sip.

“Seriously?”

“... Seriously.” 

Prompto grinned again, chuckling to himself. Noctis was about halfway done his drink, and Prompto was following closely behind. 

“So outside of _Adamantoise_ and photography.. What do you like to.. Uh.. do?” Noctis asked shyly, riding on some of the liquid courage. 

Prompto perked up a bit in his chair, “I love running, I try to go as many mornings as I can, especially when I’m up before anyone else and I can catch the sunrise… It feels amazing!” 

“Oh, wow…” Noctis is lucky if he’s out of bed before 11 am.

“I also love comics and gaming-”

“What do you play?” Noctis latched on to the topic immediately, excited to have found some common ground. You’re not born the son of a tech mogul without becoming super invested in video games, and comics were just a bonus.

“I'm definitely a sucker for Justice Monsters, and lately I’ve been deep into King’s Knight. Have you played it?”

“Hell yeah, what level are you at?”

“Feast your eyes on this,” Prompto grabbed his phone out of his pocket and quickly opened the app, flipping the screen towards Noctis. Forget levels, Prompto broke the top 100 players in Insomnia. It was impressive. 

“Damn… Pretty good.” 

“Pretty good!? Dude, I'm a King’s Knight God!” 

Noctis shot Prompto a wicked grin.

“...What? You think you can top this?” Prompto egged Noctis on as he grabbed his own phone and flicked open the app, displaying his stats nonchalantly.

“No fucking way.” 

“What can I say? It was beta’d at the Citadel for a bit..” Noctis was #23 in the city, and he was pretty sure if he had more time to play he could break top 10, but unfortunately he had ‘responsibilities’.

Prompto was getting fired up.

“You gotta play me dude, I need to see how I measure up.” 

“You’re on. But first, my turn.” Noctis left his phone on the table and grabbed their empty glasses, heading towards the bar. 

The bartender noticed Noctis approaching, and grabbed the glasses from off of the counter as he placed his order.

“Hey, could I please get two of the same?”

“Yep, $18 please.” Noticed grimaced a bit at the price, feeling bad Prompto had forked over so much money for some mixed drinks. He promised himself he would try to pay for them from here on out. 

He gave the bartenders the money plus a generous tip, and waited patiently for them to finish up the drinks before heading back to their table. Prompto bounced in his seat eagerly, and pushed Noctis’ phone closer towards him as he sat down.

“Let’s go, I'm totally ready!”

Noctis smiled at Prompto, excited to take on a formidable challenger. Unlike Ignis and Gladio, who mostly played to kill time or if Noctis nagged, Prompto might actually present a challenge.

* * * 

Although Noctis had protested, the two had been taking turns between games for who bought the round, and they were already three drinks in before they decided to call it quits. Neither of them wanted to ruin their stats by playing too tipsy.

“I can’t believe it.. I only won once…” Prompto held his head in his hands, shaking it in mock defeat as Noctis looked at him from across the table, a confident smirk plastered on his face.

The bar had gotten substantially busier, and Noctis and Prompto had moved on from Dirty Shirley’s to rum and cokes. Noctis didn’t like them quite as much, but at this point he was sporting a very pleasant buzz and didn’t really mind. 

“Honestly, those were the best matches I’ve had in _ages,”_ Noctis was being genuine, he was shocked Prompto had won at all, and was feeling satisfied after playing some difficult games.

“You mean it?” Prompto moved his head up from his hands and looked at Noctis with big puppy eyes. 

Noctis cracked a smile, “Yeah, I do.”

Prompto perked back up, “Thanks buddy.” 

An excited stranger suddenly bumped into Prompto from behind, causing Prompto to almost spill his drink. 

“Whoops, sorry!” 

The stranger turned back to their group, and Prompto laughed awkwardly for a moment before looking over at Noctis, suddenly a bit shy. 

“Hey, could I maybe sit with you over there?” 

Noctis stared at Prompto for a moment before scooting over excitedly, leaving a space for Prompto on the bench. Prompto grinned and sat down, resting an elbow on the table so he could lean in and look at Noctis. 

“Much better, now we don’t have to yell.”

Noctis smiled into his drink, taking a sip. He was almost done, and thought maybe one last one would help give him just a _bit_ more confidence. 

“One more?” Noctis asked, reaching for Prompto’s empty glass.

“... Yeah, alright.” Prompto smiled and Noctis got up, ready to head back towards the bar.

Except when he got up he realized he felt way too far away from the ground for a moment, and had to be extra conscious of keeping himself in a vertical position. 

Okay, a bit more buzzed than he thought. Definitely should have eaten more today, but it was so busy and chaotic he didn’t really notice. But it’s cool, one more should be fine.

Noctis made it to the bar and grabbed the new drinks before sitting back down at their table, sliding Prompto’s glass towards him.

“Thanks, dude.” Prompto was talking much quieter now, no longer having to half-yell. His low voice made Noctis flush a little, and reminded him of how Prompto sounded when he sang. 

“My.. uh… my pleasure…” 

Noctis and Prompto clinked their glasses together and each took a long sip, glancing at one another over their drinks. 

“So how’d a guy like you end up going to a concert all alone?” Prompto asked suddenly, leaning in slightly. Noctis felt himself shiver.

“I… just really wanted to see _Leviathan._ I wasn’t going to miss the chance just because no one else did.” Noctis felt a sudden surge of confidence and looked straight at Prompto. It was... Kind of intense. 

“And? Was it worth it?” 

“...Hell yeah.”

Noctis and Prompto stared at one another. Their faces had become so close, Noctis could hear his heart beat in his ears and his hands clenched, it felt like his whole body was anticipating something.

And then Prompto closed the gap.

Prompto’s lips pressed against his, and the kiss was gentle and searing all at the same time. Noctis felt like his brain short circuited, like he was feeling everything all at once.

Finally, Prompto pulled away, face flushed and looking down slightly, before his gaze moved up to Noctis’ lips for a moment, and then met his stare.

“You wanna head out?”

“... yeah.”

Prompto smiled enticingly, and slid out of the bench, grabbing his coat.

Noctis felt heady, the warm air of the bar mixed with his own warm feelings, and he got up to leave the table. 

Woah. okay. Just grabbing the coat and heading to the door. Slow steps.

Prompto waited for Noctis before opening the door and stepping into the cool night air.

Noctis felt like he was momentarily woken up from a daze, and took a deep breath in. 

“You okay buddy?” Prompto asked, a few steps ahead, waiting for him on the slightly busy street.

“Yeah, sorry… it was just… stuffy.”

Okay, Focus Noct. One step at a time. 

He felt like he needed to put so much energy and attention into walking. When was the last time he went drinking? God it was so long ago… Okay, walking. Good.

Prompto chuckled as Noctis finally approached him, swinging an arm around his shoulders.

“C’mon, I’ll walk you home.” 

Prompto seemed to be slightly better off than Noctis, who was feeling very thankful for a more stable body to lean on. But Noctis was also hoping that the walk would sober him up a bit so Prompto would come upstairs with him.

Although that idea kinda freaked him out, too.

The two walked, talking and laughing as they ambled the short distance back to the apartment. As they approached, Prompto looked up at the building, impressed.

“Damn Noct… Nice place.” 

“... You.. you uh… wanna come up… and like… see? It?” Noctis asked, fumbling shyly with his fob before accidentally dropping it.

“I dunno… It might be best if we called it quits.” Prompto looked a bit disappointed but still smiled at Noctis as he finally managed to pick up his fob again.

“No like.. We could just um.. Drink beers and play Justice Monsters… um.. If you want.” Noctis felt hot, like all the blood had rushed up to his face. He didn’t want the night to end yet. 

Prompto stared Noctis down for a moment, arms crossed and squinting. Finally, he smiled, “Alright. But you have to have a huge glass of water before video games, okay? And just games.”

Noctis felt like he was being babied, but that was also kind of sweet. He wasn’t that drunk. Well, mostly.

“... Okay.”

Prompto smiled wider, and the two entered Noctis’ apartment building. 

When Noctis finally opened the door to his suite (not without difficulty) Prompto was completely amazed. 

Noctis’ space was lavish, with the softest looking furniture and gorgeous appliances. If it wasn’t for Noctis being such a slob, his place would look like it belonged in a magazine. Prompto stood slack jawed in the entrance, barely registering the shy nudge to his arm.

“Sorry... Just like, wow.” Prompto blinked for a moment, re-focusing.

“Oh… Uh… All good. Water?” Noctis kind of wanted to hide in the kitchen. He wasn’t embarrassed of his wealth but he didn’t want to flaunt it either, especially not to Prompto. He just wanted to be normal.

“Yeah! Thanks.” Noctis plodded off to the kitchen with Prompto close on his heels. He was thankful the place wasn’t too much of a disaster, Ignis had been in a couple of days before and had guilted Noctis into cleaning up, ish.

Noctis filled two big glasses of water and grabbed two cans of beer from the fridge, handing one of each to Prompto. Moving to the couch, the duo sat down, both revelling in the feeling of being stationary again.

After a beat, Prompto chugged his whole glass of water and slammed the glass down, looking at Noctis excitedly, with a renewed sense of energy.

“Okay, ready to get your ass beat in Justice Monsters?” 

Noctis still felt groggy and drunk, but he followed Prompto’s lead and took a big drink before grabbing the controllers and cracking open his beer.

“You’re on.”

They played a few rounds of Justice Monsters and drank a couple more beers before deciding to stop and just watch something on Moogleflix. 

Noctis was definitely drunk now. He was struggling to keep his eyes open, and even though Prompto sat a polite distance away, Noctis wanted to cuddle. He was cold, and honestly kissing sounded pretty awesome right now. 

Prompto laughed at something a character said on TV as Noctis slid closer. Timidly reaching up, Noctis touched Prompto’s face and gently moved it towards his. Prompto stared at him, a bit wide eyed as the gap closed between them.

It didn’t take long for Prompto to reciprocate, and Noctis’ enthusiasm was met with a gentle swipe of tongue across his bottom lip. 

Noctis opened his mouth, and was rewarded with a moan from Prompto. Noctis wasn’t sure he had ever tasted anything as good as this.

But he wanted more. 

Bringing his hand down, Noctis carefully moved underneath Prompto’s shirt, dragging his hand carefully across the taut stomach. Prompto moaned again, kissing Noctis deeper and holding the back of his neck to bring their mouths closer together. 

Slowly, Noctis moved his hand upward, making his way to Prompto’s chest so he could brush against his-

“Woah. Okay. Stop.”

Noctis pulled away, half in a daze and confused as to what he did wrong.

“Awe, c’mon don’t give me the puppy dog eyes I caaan’t!” Prompto laughed and hid his face with his hands. Noctis didn’t even realize he was making that face.

“Look, I really really want to but we are both waaay too drunk. We gotta sleep.” Prompto still hid his face, and Noctis felt a bit dazed trying to process the information. 

“Oh… Please?” Noctis watched Prompto put his hands down, his face was totally flushed and his freckles stood out even more. _Cute_.

“Noct. My will is _weak_ , dude. Go to bed, okay? I’ll sleep on the couch, I’ll be here in the morning.” Prompto laughed again, finally pulling away and creating some distance between them.

“... Promise?” 

“Promise.”

Noctis nodded, and got up from the couch with the assistance of the arm rest.

Okay, wow very drunk. 

Somehow, he managed to make it to his bedroom and collapse in a heap onto his bed. Clothes still on, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... you ever just so thirsty? 👀


	5. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers.

Noctis peeled open his eyelids. He stared at his room, half lit by some daylight peaking through his curtains. 

He felt like garbage. 

For a while, he just lay there considering whether or not to go back to sleep, but then he heard something clatter to the ground outside, followed by “ _ Whoops _ , shit!”

Suddenly, the events of last night flooded through Noctis’ memory. 

Noctis groaned, rubbing his face with both hands. He wanted to die from embarrassment, but it would be so much worse if he hid in his room. 

He climbed out of bed, still wearing yesterday’s clothes, and headed towards the noise.

Noctis rounded a corner and entered the kitchen, where Prompto stood facing away from him, also wearing his clothes from yesterday. He appeared much more energetic than Noctis felt, and probably looked a hell of a lot better too. 

Noctis was still pissed that his bedroom didn’t have an ensuite… At least he could have done some damage control before seeing Prompto. Oh well, too late.

“... Hey.” Noctis sat down at a bar stool, watching Prompto as he flung around, holding a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

“Oh! Hey! Good morning! Hope it’s okay, but I raided your fridge! Want some scrambled eggs?” Prompto grinned, proudly displaying the contents of his pan. The scramble looked buttery and delicious, and although it was nowhere near Ignis level, it was way better than anything Noctis could make. 

“Honestly I kinda feel nauseous, you go ahead.” Noctis gave Prompto a half assed smile and then put his forehead on the granite counter. It felt nice and cool. 

“I promise you’ll feel better with something in your stomach. Here, just a lil’ bread and eggs okay? And a nice big coffee.” Noctis heard Prompto opening and closing some cupboards, obviously looking for plates.

Head still on the table, Noctis mumbled “Top right of the sink.”

“Ah! Great, thanks!” Prompto clanked some plates down, and began rustling through drawers for cutlery. Finally, he pushed the breakfast in front of Noctis, forcing him to lift his head.

Noctis stared at the two pieces of buttered toast and eggs. It smelled good, at least. And Prompto didn’t try to hide any vegetables in the eggs like Ignis did.

“Thanks..” Noctis grabbed his fork and started eating.

“No problem buddy.” Prompto stood and leaned on the counter across from Noctis, digging into his own plate. After a beat, he looked up and stared for a moment, before erupting into a goofy grin.

“... What?” Noctis could feel his face flush a bit. Did he have food on his mouth? Maybe Prompto thought he was lame for being hungover?

“Your shirt’s still inside out. And backwards.” 

“... My what??” Noctis looked down in shock, and sure enough, the tag of his shirt poked out in front of him. 

So that meant his shirt was inside out all night.

“Awe sorry, Noct.. You were so close to having me fooled.” Prompto chuckled, taking a big bite of toast as Noctis looked at him, mortified.

“... How soon did you know…?” 

“When I walked in I saw your shirt, and then I noticed that you didn’t have a drink and were out of breath… It was so cute, I couldn’t call you out!” Prompto laughed, his teasing making Noctis flush and groan in embarrassment. Noctis wanted to melt into the floor.

“Gods you must think I’m so lame…” Noctis hid his face in his hands. This morning was going terribly.

“No way, I think you’re the coolest.” Noctis removed his face from his hands and looked straight at Prompto. Prompto flashed him a wide grin before taking another bite of his toast. Cheeky bastard.

Noctis pouted and shoved a forkful of eggs into his mouth. It wasn’t all bad, at least he didn’t have to keep lying. 

“I did actually have a lot of fun...Thanks for meeting me.” Prompto gave Noctis a soft look before looking down, suddenly shy. 

“... Me too.” Noctis looked at his food, too embarrassed to look anywhere else. He couldn’t tell if it was from the sudden honesty or the teasing beforehand.

“I especially liked it when you jumped me on your couch.” Prompto said innocently, looking up just in time to see a wave of horror wash over Noctis’ face.

“... _ jumped _ you?” Noctis stopped eating.

Prompto burst out laughing, putting his toast down and patting Noctis consolingly on the shoulder from across the table.

“Sorry dude, I’m just teasing. I was super into it, I promise. It was kinda hot when you grabbed my face.” 

He  _ grabbed  _ his face?? Why did he remember it as a gentle touch!? Noctis wasn’t sure this could get any worse… Thank the gods Prompto didn’t run for the hills. Noctis groaned and pushed his plate away, putting his head back onto the granite counter to avoid dying from humiliation. 

“Awe, c’mon it wasn’t bad! I’m sorry I said anything, I liked it! I promise!” Noctis remained unmoved and just groaned in response.

Prompto huffed and put his food down, rounding the corner to meet Noctis by his stool. Noctis didn’t look up.

“Hey, look at me.” Noctis was a bit surprised by the soft tone of Prompto’s voice and turned.

Prompto put his hands on either side of Noctis face, holding him in place before pressing his lips to Noctis’.

The moment was sweet, and Noctis felt himself relax into Prompto's hands.

“Holy shit… You finally gettin’ laid, Princess?” 

This  _ cannot _ be happening.

Prompto whipped around, throwing himself away from Noctis and staring at the entranceway, where a very amused Gladio was standing. Noctis felt the colour drain from his face.

“Aaaah, the camera guy. Prompto, right? Good morning.” Gladio greeted Prompto before he walked into the kitchen, setting down some documents further down the island. He smiled cheerfully at the startled duo before sitting down on a stool next to Noctis.

“Hey.. Um, Gladio...?” Prompto stood nervously gripping the side of the island, very visibly panicked. For someone with so much confidence Noctis was surprised to see him so flustered.

“Yeah, Gladio. Or Gladiolus, but that’s only if I’m in trouble.” Gladio flashed Prompto a flirty smile while Noctis stared at the scene in horror. 

What the fuck was Gladio doing here?

And then he remembered he had practically begged him to come over to help him study for economics, and he mentally cursed himself. Ignis was too busy covering Noctis’ ass at the office and Gladio offered to step in and help. 

He should have never given them a key.

“I uh.. Didn’t know you hung out with your coworkers so often…” Prompto laughed awkwardly, shooting a mildly panicked look at Noctis.

“I’ve been looking after this guy since we were kids, he’s like my shitty little brother now.” Gladio laughed as Noctis smacked his arm. Noctis looked at Prompto and noticed him relax slightly, some tension leaving his face and shoulders. 

“Ahh okay, gotcha... “ Prompto chuckled. 

The three lapsed into awkward silence, Gladio fully enjoying watching Noctis and Prompto squirm. 

“Well, I uh.. I should head out. Thanks for having me!” Prompto smiled and gave an awkward salute before heading towards the entrance. 

“Wait, I’ll walk you.” Noctis tailed behind Prompto as he grabbed his things and pulled on his shoes, not bothering to tie them up before exiting the door. 

“Nice to see ya Prom!” Gladio called as they left, definitely enjoying the entire situation way too much.

Noctis and Prompto stood awkwardly in the hall, waiting for the elevator.

“I am so sorry… I forgot I asked him to help me study.” Noctis said shyly, looking at the ground.

“Study? I thought you were just working?” Prompto looked surprised.

“Oh, nah. I’m about to graduate though so midterms are… important.” Noctis scratched the back of his head. Prompto felt a bit unreadable.

“Damn.. Well, good luck dude. Text me if you ever wanna hang out...” Prompto smiled, but Noctis felt like it wasn’t very genuine. He felt his anxiety creeping in and he tensed his hands reflexively. 

This wasn’t supposed to be so weird…

The elevator dinged and Prompto stepped in, giving Noctis a wave.

“I will! I’ll text yo-” Noctis replied, but the doors closed too early.

What the fuck.

Noctis stormed back into his apartment and glared at Gladiolus, who was smiling all too cheerily at his phone.

“What the fuck was that, huh? You didn’t think to  _ knock _ first?” Noctis seethed.

“Woah, woah, woah. You asked  _ me  _ to be here, Noct. On a weekend. Also, I did knock, you were just too busy making out to hear me.” Gladio shot him a look that shut down some of the fire in Noctis. He knew he would never win a fight against Gladio, and he was also completely right.

Noctis sighed deeply and sat back down onto his stool with a groan.

“I think he hates me now.” Noctis rubbed his face with his hands. 

“Awe c’mon it wasn’t that bad. At least you both had your clothes on.” Gladio replied, not exactly the kind of sympathy Noctis was looking for.

Noctis felt like his hangover got suddenly a lot worse. 

***

Noctis looked at his phone. It had been a couple weeks since he last saw Prompto, and other than a couple of half assed replies he had been essentially ghosted.

He felt kind of pissed, but he was also sad. He thought they had gotten along so well, they were joking and messing around and playing games… Had Gladio really scared Prompto off so much? Noctis was sure it had to be something else… Maybe Prompto realized Noctis was super lame and boring and not sexy or cool.

He let out a deep sigh, and slouched into his bar stool, making the papers surrounding him on the island flutter gently.

It was the middle of midterms, and Noctis felt burnt out as hell. The whole Prompto situation was just making it worse. 

Okay. One last text message, and if Prompto didn’t reply or show any interest he would give up, block and delete the number, and pretend it never happened... Then when he became an old man, and was extremely removed from this situation, he could think back fondly to the one time he made out with a hot rockstar.

_ Noctis (7:47 pm) _ : Wyd?

Was that lame? Maybe it was lame… He kinda sounded like a fuckboy.

Noctis waited impatiently. 

He probably should have specified this wasn’t a booty call. They didn’t know eachother very well, and their first date had almost ended with them fucking.

Noctis cursed his past self for being so horny.

He checked his phone again nervously.

Maybe he should get a cup of tea or something. Usually he hated it but it’s what people are supposed to drink when they’re nervous right? Maybe the stupid leaf juice is magic.

Noctis put his phone down and got to busying himself looking for tea bags. 

_ Bzzt bzzt _

Noctis shoved the drawer he was rummaging through closed and grabbed at his phone, nearly dropping it in the process. A few of his papers fell half-hazardly to the ground and went completely ignored.

_ Prompto (7:54 pm):  _ Gig tonight. Want deets?

Noctis inhaled sharply. Going to a concert alone was such a bad idea, not to mention it was during midterms AND he promised he would be up early tomorrow to go over the marketing notes with Ignis.

_ Noctis (7:55 pm) _ : Ya (^-人-^)

Noctis had ended up downloading the weird emoji keyboard Prompto used in a last ditch effort to get him to reply. He didn’t really know what they meant but hopefully Prompto liked them.

_ Prompto (7:57 pm) _ : 4509 Duscae Street, East Insomnia. Doors at 9, band at 10

Noctis moogled the address. It wasn’t too far from his place, maybe a 20 minute walk. 

He supposed walking might help clear his head of calculus and Prompto worries, plus he hated cabs.

_ Noctis (7:58 pm): _ Cool c u there. Good luck ʕథ౪థʔ

Noctis made his way to his bedroom, pulling open his drawers. He wasn’t going to mess up this time, he wanted to make a good… fourth impression.

_ Bzzt bzzt  _   


Noctis looked at his phone, a bit surprised. Prompto didn’t normally reply again, if he texted back at all.

_ Prompto (8:02 pm): _ You use rlly weird kaomoji (´∀｀)

Noctis smiled. Maybe he wasn’t a total write off in Prompto’s books.

_ Noctis (8:03 pm): _ I dont rlly kno wut they mean (ﾐዎ ﻌ ዎﾐ)ﾉ

_ Prompto (8:03 pm): _ lmfao ヾ(≧∀≦☆)

Alright. 

Noctis felt a renewed sense of vigor, and began looking at his clothing very carefully. If he looked good, he would feel good, and if he felt good maybe Prompto would also feel good, and would want to hang out again.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter because the next one is gonna be pretty big!   
> Also, would anyone be interested in the playlist I made for Adamantoise? Or would you prefer to just leave it to your imagination?


	6. Takka's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundcheck Playlist:   
> https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJKk7qad5LbqNrMZjD0xeQXXUZRjTh7Mr

Noctis was running, yet again, down the busy streets of Insomnia trying to make it to Prompto.

He had taken so long choosing the right clothes and fussing over his hair he didn’t even notice how late it had gotten. It was almost time for Prompto to go on stage, and Noctis was still 10 minutes away.

Noctis sprinted through the streets, weaving in and out of people beginning their weekend as the evening crowd began to grow. At this point, it didn’t even matter that Noctis spent all that time on his hair, it was going to be totally ruined by all the sweat and exertion.

Finally, Noctis saw the venue come into view. Takka’s was smaller and a bit of a dive, but was known to be a popular spot for locals and university students looking to hear some good live music. 

Okay,  _ Adamantoise _ should have just ended their first song, he wasn’t so late that he completely fucked it up.

Noctis shoved some money at the attendant as politely as possible, and received a stamp on his hand for entrance.

Unfortunately, the bouncer decided today was a good day to scrutinize every detail of his I.D.

“You sure you’re 22?” The Bouncer asked suspiciously, eyeing Noctis over.

“Yes... I really gotta get in there my… Friend is performing.” Noctis shifted uncomfortably and folded his arms. The wind was making him feel chilly after all that exercise.

“Hmm…” The Bouncer took his sweet time, obviously not caring whether or not Noctis needed to be somewhere.

Impatient, Noctis grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and took out $50.

“Here. Can I go in, please?” Noctis held the bill out towards the bouncer.

“Listen,  _ ‘Noctis’...  _ we aren’t allowed to take bribes. Tips on the other hand…” The bouncer took the bill from Noctis and pocketed it carefully before stepping aside to let him in.

Noctis rushed past the bouncer, more relieved to have finally gotten in than pissed at him for trying to make some extra cash. 

As he entered the venue, music boomed through the crowd, with people dancing and singing along enthusiastically. He could barely make out Prompto on stage as bodies jostled against one another.

It was pretty packed, and there was no way he was up to fighting his way to the front. The sprint was bad enough, he already felt exhausted. Instead, he chose to stand a bit further back, so he could fully enjoy the music and  _ maybe _ get another chance encounter where the crowd parts and he shares a look with Prompto…

Okay, so it’s a bit unrealistic but a guy can dream, right?

Noctis looked over his shoulder at the bar, considering whether or not to grab a drink. He decided yes, he should, and made a quick order of his regular cider. He held the can close to his chest. He was having a hard time focusing, he felt flustered and nervous… Why does he always fuck up so bad.

“Hey Insomnia, how are we all doing tonight?” The sound of Prompto’s speaking voice brought all of Noctis’ attention to the front of the stage.

“You know we love performing here at Takka’s…” Prompto smirked and gazed into the crowd, eyes half lidded. He looked pretty hot, even from far away.

Noctis ducked around the crowd, trying to get a better view of the band. 

Did Prompto get a new piercing?

“Hope you all enjoy this next one…” Noctis finally found a spot where he could see the stage. Although he was pretty far right, he saw that  _ yes,  _ Prompto was indeed sporting a new accessory.

On his lip was a small silver hoop, with a long silver chain connecting up towards his ear, attaching to a cuff. 

Noctis flushed, and took a long swig of cider. 

Damn. 

_ Adamantoise _ played a few more songs, Noctis recognizing some from their surprise set before  _ Leviathan _ . They had amazing stage presence, and handled the audience with ease. Prompto’s ability to kick into high gear to bring up the energy or move into something with a more easy vibe was really impressive, and Noctis couldn’t help feeling swayed along with the crowd. 

The band played through almost a full set, with Prompto talking once and a while between songs and at one point introducing the others. They all looked like they were having a great time, and near the end Prompto looked over his shoulder and nodded towards Nyx, Aranea and Cindy. Then he smiled, and looked out to the audience.

“We had a great time tonight, and we have one last song for you…”

The crowd roared as Aranea began a low energy baseline, the sound thrumming through the venue. Cindy and Nyx followed suit, joining in and creating a very erotic, wistful atmosphere. 

Prompto let the music flow around him, closing his eyes and swaying before beginning to sing.

The song was slow, sensual and melancholic. 

Noctis felt entranced by the performance, watching Prompto carefully run his hands down the mic stand as he sang.

He felt his heart speed up a bit and took a drink, his eyes fixed to the stage.

The song had brought the rowdy energy of the crowd down, and everyone stared at the band as they played.

Slowly, without Noctis even noticing, Nyx stopped his accompaniment.

Then Cindy.

Then Aranea.

Until Prompto’s vocals were the only thing left.

Prompto’s voice carried through the mass of bodies, ghosting off the walls and into the ears of all the onlookers.

The lights began to dim, slowly turning off, cloaking the room in pitch black, Prompto’s voice the only thing breaking through the darkness.

Noctis felt like he was the only person alive in the whole world. He almost felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Prompto continued singing, slowly getting quieter and quieter, until he was practically a whisper.

Until finally, there was nothing.

It felt like time had stopped, and Noctis wasn’t sure how long they were in the dark until they brought the house lights back on, showing a completely empty stage.

The crowd stood in silence, taking in the moment before finally breaking into enthusiastic cheers and screams for an encore.

Noctis noticed that these were definitely ‘end of the night’ lights, and not ‘encore’ lights. He stood, dazed for a moment before coming to the realization that Prompto might already be leaving.

Noctis dashed out of Takka’s and sprinted down the street before rounding the corner, trying to find the alleyway running behind the strip of shops next to the venue.

He figured the band would probably leave through the staff entrance, isn’t that where he saw Prompto last time?

He ran down the dingy alley, squinting in the dark, waiting for his eyes to adjust. It was really hard to tell the buildings apart at night…

“Noctis??” Noctis screeched to a halt and spun around, looking at a curly haired Cindy leaning against the side of a building. 

“Ya scared the shit outta me runnin’ down the alley like that.. Where ya off to in such a hurry?” Cindy took a drag from her cigarette as Noctis approached awkwardly, heaving slightly from his sprint.

“I uh.. I thought um.. Prompto was-”

Suddenly, the heavy metal door to Cindy’s right opened, with Nyx, Aranea and Prompto filing out one after another, all looking tired but pleased.

“Hey Prom, look who came to meetcha.” Cindy smiled, gesturing to Noctis with a small nod. 

“Oh, uh… Hey buddy!” Noctis could tell Prompto looked a little panicked, even in the dark. Noctis wished he hadn’t acted so rashly and sprinted over. He probably looked nuts.

“H-...Hey… uh... Hi.” Noctis wanted to melt into the floor.

Aranea and Nyx exchanged amused glances as Prompto nervously took out a cigarette, sticking it in his mouth and lighting it, looking at the ground the entire time.

“Uh.. Um, I just wanted to say it was a great... Set.” Noctis shoved his hands into his pockets, also staring at the ground awkwardly.

This was like deja vu, meeting the band behind the venue like this. Although this time felt way less chill.

“Thanks for coming.” Prompto gave Noctis a half smile, and Noctis noticed how pretty his new piercing was. He wanted to run his fingers along the chain.

“Nah, it was awesome… I uh, just wanted to say hi before you… left.” Noctis petered off before lapsing back into silence, neither him nor Prompto looking at one another.

With a small huff, Cindy pushed herself off the wall and stamped out her cigarette with her boot. She sauntered over to Noctis and cheerily slung an arm around his shoulders.

“Awe, Noctis! I’m so glad to see ya again, my lady Luna told me ya got her studio hired for a big shoot! I promised myself if I saw ya again I would definitely buy ya a drink as a thank you! We were gonna have a lil’ party after our show tonight, why dontcha come with?” Cindy broke the weird tension between Prompto and Noctis, but Noctis felt flustered by her big personality. 

“Oh.. Uh.. thank you...? um… I mean… sure?” Noctis fumbled, overwhelmed by her sudden closeness. She was very pretty.

Noctis noticed Prompto shoot a panicked look in Aranea and Nyx’s direction, but the duo just smirked and raised their eyebrows in response.

Noctis felt his anxiety creep in and clenched his fists reflexively in his pockets.

“I uh.. Actually um.. Maybe I should just take a raincheck-”

“Nonsense, Hun! It’ll be fun, Luna will be there, and I  _ know  _ Prompto will be thrilled to have ya! Ain’t that right, Prom?” Cindy looked over at Prompto, who looked like a cornered chocobo.

Prompto composed himself quickly and shot a stiff smile towards Noctis.

“Yeah dude, come.” 

Noctis really couldn’t read Prompto.

“Ah.. Okay.” Noctis looked down again, and felt a flush spread across his cheeks.

“Great! We’re just gonna clean up here, why dontcha meet us at mine in a bit?” Cindy finally took her arm off Noctis, providing him with some relief. Although, he didn’t know what to do to kill the time.

“Uh, yeah… Do you need a hand…?” Noctis asked shyly.

“Nah, don’t worry this is mostly heavy liftin’ and makin’ sure we get paid. If you’d like though ya can do the honors of makin’ the liquor run.” Cindy winked at him, smiling brightly.

“Sure, no problem.” having a task away from Prompto would be good. Maybe he could clear his head and come up with a game plan… Or at least calm his nerves.

“Great! Here’s the list and the booze pool, and I’ll get Prom to text ya the address, kay?” Cindy grabbed a small wad of cash and a crumpled piece of paper out of her jumpsuit pocket, and stuck it into Noctis’ hand. He held them tentatively before putting his hand back into his pocket.

“Alright, see ya in a bit! Ya know where the liquor store is?” Cindy asked as Noctis began stepping away.

“Ah, it’s all good, I'll moogle it… See you in a bit.” Noctis smiled and turned away from the band, not looking at Prompto as he walked out of the alley again.

Why why  _ why _ was this so fucking weird?

Noctis had kind of assumed they would just fall into easy banter again, but it was totally the same weird mood as before. He couldn’t even figure out what had made him change so quickly.. Was Gladio really so off-putting? Had he totally missed something? 

Noctis sighed in defeat and took his phone out, coming to a stop in front of a long-closed shop. He had a general idea of where a nearby liquor store was, but wasn’t sure if it was open this late. 

Speaking of late, he should text Ignis and Gladio. Even if the night ended earlier than expected, he figured he would probably need a stiff drink when he got home. Besides, he’s definitely not supposed to be out during midterms, so it’s better to come clean now, right?

_ NapKing (11:37 pm) _ : can we do the meeting sunday

_ Specs (11:37 pm) _ : why, if I may ask?

_ NapKing (11:38 pm) _ : smth came up

_ BFG (11:38 pm) _ : return of the boytoy?

Noctis sighed. 

_ NapKing (11:39 pm) _ : idk yet. We’ll see.

_ Specs (11:40 pm) _ : Very well, best of luck Noct. Please don’t let this distract you too  much from your studies.

_ BFG (11:41 pm) _ : Hope u finally get sum 

Sometimes Noctis thinks he should change Gladio’s chatname from Big Fucking Guy to Big Fucking Jerk. 

Noctis closed his chat and opened moogle maps. Luckily, the liquor store nearby was open.

He headed over, doing his best to clear his mind while he breathed in the cool night air.

***

Noctis arrived at Cindy’s place feeling even more worn out. He opted out of taking a cab after seeing how close she lived, but quickly regretted it as he carried the heavy liquor over to her apartment building. Why did today include so much  _ exercise _ ?

He should have figured booze for 6 people would be a lot to carry. 

Noctis put down the heavy bags and the 12 pack of beer and buzzed Cindy’s suite number, waiting patiently.

_ “Noctis, that you hun?” _ Cindy’s voice hummed through the intercom.

“Yeah, it’s me.” Noctis hoped he didn’t sound as tired as he felt. He didn’t want to be a downer at a party with people he didn’t really know and was trying to impress.

_ “Great! I’ll letcha in!” _

Noctis heard a beep followed by a loud clunk of a deadbolt, and picked up the liquor, struggling to hold the door open as he entered. He probably should have asked Cindy to send someone down to help.

“Woah dude, let me take that!” 

Spoke too soon.

Noctis looked up at the stairs, surprised to see Prompto rushing to his aid. Prompto grabbed the 12 pack of beer from him, and held the door open all the way so Noctis could get through the entrance properly. 

“Thanks..” Noctis smiled, glancing at Prompto before looking at the floor again.

“Did you walk all the way here? I’m sorry, I should have come with..” Prompto offered Noctis an apologetic smile.

“Oh, no worries it wasn’t very far. You were busy.” The duo carefully ascended the stairs of Cindy’s apartment building. Unfortunately, there was no elevator and she lived on the fourth floor.

Noctis looked at the back of Prompto’s head as they walked, a few steps behind him and feeling very anxious. He wanted to start a conversation somehow, just to break through the tension.

“I uh.. I really like your piercing.” Thankfully Prompto couldn’t see Noctis blush.

“Thanks, man… I always feel like I need a piercing when I’m feeling.. Weird. Haha!” Prompto laughed awkwardly, and looked back at Noctis before turning around again.

“Weird?” 

“Yeah! I dunno.. Gives me something to think about!” Prompto and Noctis finally approached Cindy’s suite, and they both stood in silence for a moment. Neither of them went to knock.

“Prom... I-” 

The door opened suddenly with a very tired looking Aranea popping her head into the hallway, looking at both of them.

“Took you long enough. You weren’t gonna come in, Blondie?” 

Prompto laughed and handed Aranea the twelve pack before following her into the apartment. Prompto looked back at Noctis and smiled at him apologetically.

Cindy’s place was clean, but filled with small bits of automotive hardware and knick-knacks, piled together with books, plants, and camera equipment. Cindy must be into cars. Noctis felt like the whole place was filled with the personality of its inhabitants… It wasn’t hard to see Luna’s touches, even if Noctis didn’t know her very well. It had been a while since he had visited a place that felt so homey and lived in. It was nice.

“Finally, the man of the hour.” Nyx came over and grabbed the rest of the liquor from Noctis, offering him a friendly smile. Noctis felt intimidated, Nyx had all the elements of a cool rockstar without any of the clichés, and his confidence was overwhelming.

“What’ll ya have Noct?” Nyx walked over to the kitchen, which was comfortably snuggled into the corner of the living room, right near the entrance. It wasn’t a large apartment, mostly made up of one large common space. There were 2 doors to the left of the kitchen, which Noctis assumed led to the bedroom and bathroom. He also noticed she had a balcony, which was small but overlooked a pretty, quiet street. 

Noctis hadn’t been in an apartment like this before. 

“I’ll um.. have whatever.” Noctis said, following Nyx but stopping before entering the kitchen. He didn’t really know what to do with himself.

“Don’t say that or you’ll end up praising the porcelain gods in an hour. Nyx’s ‘drinks’ are deadly.” Aranea cracked open a beer for herself and leaned against the counter, watching Nyx unload the hard liquor from the bag.

“Awe c’mon Aranea… You’re just saying that ‘cause you can’t handle it.” Nyx snapped back, obviously trying to get a rise. 

“Nyx, buddy, we all know Aranea could drink any one of us under the table. She’s right though, you don’t make drinks you just serve alcohol in a solo cup.” Prompto walked up and stood next to Noctis, laughing as he watched Aranea flip Nyx off with a smirk.

“You want a rum and coke, dude?” Prompto asked, startling Noctis out of his thoughts.

“Oh uh… Maybe i’ll just have a beer...” 

“... Sure! Nyx, just one for me then?” Prompto brought his attention to Nyx while Noctis grabbed a beer from Aranea with a quick, “Thanks”. 

Nyx had just handed Prompto his drink when Cindy and Luna emerged from the bedroom, Luna looking a lot more done up than when Noctis last saw her at the Citadel. She gave him a bright smile and walked over while Cindy kicked Nyx out of the now too-full kitchen.

“Noctis! It’s really good to see you again! Have you seen the photos yet?” Luna beamed. Noctis instantly felt calmed by her energy.

“Not yet, we’re going to be having our review meeting on Sunday. I’m really looking forward to it.” Noctis offered her a smile in return and took a sip of his beer. 

“Wonderful! I hope you like them, I feel like we got some really great shots.” Luna said, taking a drink from Cindy as she walked past her into the living room. Aranea, Nyx, and Prompto were already seated on the floor in front of the couch, pulling out an ancient looking gaming system.

“Have you ever played Beeracorn Kart?” Luna asked, noticing Noctis looking at the console.

“Uh… what kart?” Luna giggled as Noctis looked at her, confused. 

“You know Spiracorn Kart? You play but it’s a drinking game.” Luna took a sip of her own drink.

“What’re the rules?” 

“You have to finish your drink before the race, but you can’t drink and drive!” Luna smiled and turned to head towards the couch, waiting for Noctis to follow. Noctis mulled over the rules; He figured he got the gist. Besides, even though he hasn’t used a Fantasy Cube in ages, he’s always been great at Spiracorn Kart.

Cindy and Luna cuddled on the couch, while everyone else picked spots on the floor in front of the TV. Prompto handed Noctis a controller with a quick smile before turning his attention to the screen.

“Alright, does everyone know the rules? Noctis, you good?” Nyx asked as he sped through the options screens.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Noctis said, placing his beer close to his side as he picked his character. 

“Cool. And just a reminder, when you drink hands are off the remote,  _ Prompto _ .” Nyx shot a grin at Prompto as he stuck out his tongue in reply. 

Nyx pressed start, and a tiny cartoon malboro slithered on the screen, holding a checkered flag. As soon as it was lowered, all four of them took off.

Noctis counted on the initial speed boost to carry him through the start, and quickly took a large swig of his beer before picking up his controller again. Aranea had the same idea, but Nyx and Prompto went all in, not touching their drinks. 

Noctis tried to time it so that he only took a sip after picking up a speed boost item. 

He lucked out, and was able to finish his drink right before he crossed the finish line, coming in a close second behind Aranea.

Prompto had tried to play through the entire race before throwing his controller down at the last second and chugging his drink. His character didn’t quite ride through, and ended up stopping right before the finish line. Unfortunately, Prompto didn’t notice, and Nyx was able to speed past him, having slammed his beverage a few seconds earlier.

“HAH! I beat you this time Ny- Wait fuck!” Prompto finally looked at the TV and was met with a burst of laughter from the party. He groaned as his character cried on screen, signalling his defeat.

“Prom, I’ve told you how many times now that the run and chug method never works.” Aranea grinned at Prompto while passing a beer to Noctis.

“I was doing so well… I tasted first place…” Prompto whined, standing up to make more drinks for him and Nyx. 

Noctis chuckled, cracking open his beer and tapping it against Aranea’s softly.

“Noct, you gotta believe me I’m actually good at this game.” Prompto tried to defend himself while he poured new drinks in the kitchen.

“Since when?” Nyx grinned.

“I won once last time!” Prompto trotted back over and sat down in a bit of a huff, spilling some booze out of his cup and onto the old hardwood floor. 

“Prom, you sat on me so I couldn’t play.” Aranea said, pressing start on Nyx’s controller while he grabbed his drink from Prompto. 

“Details! If this was regular Spiracorn Kart I would kick all of your asses.” Prompto wiggled forward and leaned closer to the screen, having a renewed sense of vigor.

“Nah, I would probably win.” Noctis smiled, turning his attention towards the game. He could see out of the corner of his eye Prompto shifted to look at him for a moment.

“Doesn’t matter nerds, this is Beeracorn Kart and I am King!” Aranea laughed as she got the bonus booster at the beginning of the race, and took a huge swig of beer.

The group played another round before Cindy and Luna swapped in. Noctis was having a great time, and was finally able to relax and forget some of the weird tension with Prompto. He was 4 beers in before he decided to call it quits, feeling comfortably drunk. It was probably a good time to head home.

Before he could say anything though, Prompto stood up abruptly.

“M’gonna go smoke.” He announced, before clumsily stepping over Nyx and Aranea, barely missing their drinks in the process. He made his way to the balcony door and grabbed at the cigarettes in his pocket before finally leaving, sliding the door closed behind him.

“Hooo.. He’s fucked.” Aranea chuckled. Prompto must have had too many of Nyx’s ‘drinks’.

“Noctis, hun could ya go keep an eye on him? I’m worried he’s gonna catch his fancy new piercin’ or fall or somethin’.” Cindy looked over at Noctis, who was already half up and heading towards the balcony.

“Yea, no problem.” Noctis made his way to the balcony doors, peeking outside before sliding them open and stepping out.

It was pretty chilly, and Noctis figured it was already around 2 or 3 am at this point. Prompto was squatting at the farthest end, just out of view of the doorway. He had a lit cigarette in his mouth but he wasn’t smoking, just looking out at the quiet street below. 

Noctis walked over to him and squatted too, putting his arms around his knees and staring out, not saying anything.

“Y’know…” Prompto finally took a drag from his cigarette, and left a long pause before continuing, “I dunno why you even wanted to come…” Prompto gave Noctis a side eye, squinting a bit in the darkness. He swayed, struggling to stay balanced on the balls of his feet.

“...Why wouldn’t I?” 

“‘Cause you’re… This…  _ cool guy _ who has like… a job and stuff and goes to  _ school  _ and works hard and has ambitions and.. and a future! And you’re super hot!” Prompto half yelled the last sentence, making Noctis flush and look away. 

He couldn’t really tell if Prompto was being genuine or trying to make a jab. 

“Prom, I don’t really... See why that matters…” 

“DUDE! It totally matters!! Why wouldja wanna be seen with some lame-o like me?? I never studied, I barely have a job, and the bands good but I dunno if we’re ever gonna actually make it or anything… I just feel like… like…” Prompto took another long drag from his cigarette and stared at the street again. He exhaled but didn’t continue.

“... Like what?” Noctis asked gently.

“... I dunno... when I saw you in the audience that first night..” Prompto gestured vaguely with his cigarette, “I was all like ‘ _ woow is that Noctis I had such a big crush on him in schooool _ ...’” Prompto took another drag, and Noctis noticed a deep blush spread across his face, making his freckles stand out, “And I thought I just  _ had _ to meetcha afterwards… and then you were there… and I was all excited ‘cause I thought that maybe you would wanna… be friends or somethin’… or if I was really lucky maybe um…” Prompto turned his face away for a moment, swaying again as he tried to stay on his feet. Noctis held his breath and waited for him to continue, “Maybe you’d wanna… mess around... but then you were all sexy and cute when we met for drinks.. And I had a lot of fun… but then Glamio showed up, and I was all ‘what the  _ heck!’  _ ‘cause I wasn’t sure if you were dating... who gives a coworker their house key, right? And then you were all… I’m  _ studyin’...  _ And I just felt like…” 

“...You… don’t think I should study?” 

“No! Dude, no... I just figured you were… I dunno... some sexy trust fund kid who didn’t give a shit... but you’re this really funny  _ hot guy _ and you’re all  _ nice _ and you  _ care _ and work hard n’stuff… I don’t really measure up…” Prompto looked away again, but Noctis could see his blush spread to the tips of his ears.

“I’m not dating Gladio…” 

Prompto turned to face Noctis.

“...Is that really what you took from tha-”

Noctis leaned in and kissed Prompto gently, putting an arm down to brace himself. The silver hoop felt a bit strange on Noctis mouth, but not in a bad way, and the chain tickled his jaw. 

Prompto was warm against him, and Noctis felt his breath hitch when he finally pulled away. 

“I think you’re way too cool for me, Prom.” Noctis looked at him straight on, but Prompto broke their eye contact, looking back out into the street.

“... But what if one day you realize I’m not… cool…” Prompto tried to take a drag from his cigarette but realized it was done, and stubbed it out aggressively.

“Then I guess we’ll both be lame-o’s, huh.” Noctis bumped their shoulders together gently. Prompto didn’t say anything, but leaned against him in reply.

“... I think you’re working really hard, Prom… I think it’s cool that you got a job doing something you enjoy and _ Adamantoise _ is amazing… I like how you’re living your life exactly how you wanna live it…” Noctis took a deep breath before continuing. 

“I really like you.” Noctis hoped Prompto didn’t choose that moment to look at him, because he knew his face was beet red. Prompto contemplated what he said for what seemed like forever, just looking out into the street and not saying anything. Finally, he looked back at Noctis.

“... Like like?” 

“Yeah… Like like…” Noctis chuckled at Prompto, who was smiling from ear to ear. The embarrassment was worth the goofy grin.

“I like like you too!” Prompto lunged at Noctis, crushing their lips together. Noctis stumbled backwards a bit but caught both of them before they completely fell over. This kiss was a lot messier than their first time at the bar, but it felt just as sweet. Prompto hummed against his lips, leaning most of his weight onto Noctis. 

Finally, Prompto pushed himself up off of Noctis’ chest, and grinned at him.

“Alright, Noct. Wanna come home with me?”

Noctis blushed deeply and nodded in response. Without Prompto on him he was reminded of how cold it was outside. Definitely time to head out.

“Can you walk okay?” Noctis gently helped Prompto to his feet.

“Nah, help me.” Prompto smiled and grabbed Noctis’ hand. Noctis smiled back nervously and led Prompto back inside the apartment.

The duo gave quick goodbyes, but not without a few light-hearted jabs from the band and a “finally I don’t have to listen to anymore  _ pining _ .” from Aranea. 

Surviving their clumsy attempt at walking down the stairs, Noctis and Prompto left Cindy’s apartment and began their short journey. The streets were dead quiet, Prompto and Noctis’ footsteps echoed as they made their way to Prompto’s place.

“We should have… grilled cheese…” Prompto giggled, leaning into Noctis’ arm, making them stagger to the left from the surprise shift of weight.

“I shouldn’t be allowed near a stove when I’m  _ sober.  _ How about takeout?” Noctis finally wrapped an arm around Prompto’s shoulders to keep them steady.

“Pffffft… Nah. I can cook!” Prompto laughed again. Noctis was unconvinced.

“Let’s just see what you have in the fridge first, okay?”

“I have… orange juice…” 

“Orange juice it is.” Noctis felt his heart squeeze. Prompto was pretty cute when he was drunk. It was nice not to be the plastered one this time around.

They arrived at Prompto’s apartment without incident, and Noctis was grateful that his suite was on the ground floor. 

Prompto clumsily unlocked his door and stepped inside, immediately shedding his layers of clothes. Noctis stared, a bit stunned for a moment before he turned towards the kitchen to begin looking for cups.

“Don’t you want a glass of water or something?” Noctis was very distracted by Prompto’s chocobo boxer briefs, Prompto having stripped down in record time.

“Yesss… M’goin to bed. C’mon.” Prompto made the short distance from the entryway to his bedroom, swinging the door open and plopping onto the bed. 

Noctis muddled around the small kitchen buying himself some time to relax and calm down. He found a large glass and filled it with water. Heading to the bedroom, he took in the sight of a half-asleep Prompto before nudging him gently so he could hand him the glass. This was not how Noctis expected his night to go.

Prompto gulped the water down, a bit spilling from the glass and onto his chest. Noctis stared at him, feeling the blood rush to his face before he forced himself to tear his eyes away, nervous that his body would react a bit too honestly, too quickly. 

Noctis looked back when he heard a gentle ‘clink’ sound from Prompto, who was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The chain from his piercing gently tapped the side of the glass as he brought it away from his face.

“You should take the chain off of your piercing...” Noctis said, stepping towards Prompto and bending over him. He took a moment to un-clip the delicate accessory from his lip ring, and then struggled to find the clasp on the ear cuff. He managed to free the chain and held the fragile jewelry in his hand. 

Noctis realized just how close he was to his mostly naked crush. 

Prompto stared up at him with half lidded eyes, lips parting as he waited for Noctis to make the first move. Noctis stood, unmoving, before grabbing the cup from Prompto and taking a huge drink.

“I’m gonna sleep on the couch, okay?”

“No! Stay. We can sleep here. Just sleepin’, c’mon.” Prompto patted the spot on the bed next to him and waited for Noctis.

Noctis considered that that was probably a bad idea, but his drunk brain was running out of reasons to say no.

He stood for a moment, before tentatively reaching to pull the covers down on the small bed, resigned to his fate of just going to sleep super horny. All of a sudden Prompto stopped him, placing a hand on his chest firmly.

“No pants in the bed!” 

“Prom, I-”

“No pants!” Prompto crossed his arms and swung his legs up so that Noctis wouldn’t be able to sit down. He sighed, and stripped down to his boxers and T-shirt. Prompto frowned, eyeing the offending shirt, but accepted it after a beat.

“Okay, you may enter.” Prompto put his legs back down and wiggled over to the far side of the bed closest to the wall before snuggling down under the covers.

Noctis pulled the covers back on his side and lay down, making sure to keep some distance between him and Prompto. He didn’t want him to wake up tomorrow morning and regret anything.

… He really hoped this wasn’t just some sort of drunk fever-dream.

Prompto on the other hand had his own ideas, and quickly squirmed his way over to Noctis and plastered himself against his back. 

“Dude, you’re freezing!” Noctis felt like he was being gripped by a human ice cube.

“M’cold.” Prompto muttered.

Noctis lay there before sighing and twisting around, wrapping one arm around Prompto. Prompto nuzzled into Noctis chest, and Noctis could hear his breath steady as he drifted to sleep. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he was this comfortable… 

Noctis let out a satisfied sigh, and closed his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, my favourite FFXV characters, Glamio and Ingus.
> 
> I based the scene with Prom singing in the dark after a Rhye concert I went to. Blew my dang mind!   
> Also, if anyone is listening to the playlist, the fic itself was inspired by listening to the slowed + reverbed version of 'Daisy' (lol) but I wanted the band to sound more like Mini Mansions or Ezra Furman :-) 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There will be one more with all the raunchy goodness!


	7. Breakfast

Noctis stirred. Something was touching the side of his face, but he didn’t want to open his eyes to see what it was. 

He burrowed deeper into the blankets.

“.. You awake?” 

Noctis opened his eyes slowly, and was met with a sleepy, smiley Prompto looking up at him, stroking his cheek. Noctis returned the smile, and buried his face into Prompto’s hair. This was a nice way to wake up.

He let out a content sigh and closed his eyes again. Where’s the harm in sleeping a bit longer?

“Hey… Noct?”

Noctis let out a small grunt. It was still too early to form words.

“Can I give you head?”

Noctis pulled away from Prompto for a second. He definitely wasn’t expecting that. 

“W-What?” 

“Can I give you head?” Prompto giggled, bringing his hand to a halt on Noctis’ cheek. 

Noctis took a moment to process what Prompto just said. He was probably still asleep. No way would he ever wake up with a hot guy in his arms and immediately get offered sex.

He wasn’t even sure he heard him correctly.

Noctis gave a small nod, and watched as Prompto chuckled softly before shimmying down into the sheets.

Damn, so this was really happening. 

Noctis closed his eyes, and could feel Prompto push his t-shirt up all the way to his chin before kissing and caressing his body as he moved downward, pausing occasionally to lavish special attention to Noctis’ chest and stomach. The small kisses and nips made Noctis squirm, but he tried to stay still and not ruin the mood. Prompto finally dragged his tongue down the centre of Noctis’ abs, and sprinkled light kisses across his pelvis before biting lightly at a hip bone. 

Noctis groaned. That felt very different from the ticklish, teasing attention he was getting a moment ago. Prompto heard the positive response, and started giving more slow, gentle bites to the sensitive skin leading down to Noctis’ growing erection. The drag of Prompto’s teeth on Noctis’ thigh made his hips roll, desperately seeking any kind of friction.

Prompto’s hand gently grasped the base of Noctis cock, and Noctis inhaled sharply as he felt Prompto’s breath ghost over him. Neither of them moved for a moment, and Noctis could feel his dick drip with pre-cum.

Noctis reached below the sheets and put his hands into Prompto’s hair, giving a small, tentative push towards where he wanted Prompto to go. He heard a muffled chuckle from beneath the sheets, but didn’t have time to feel embarrassed as he felt Prompto’s hot mouth surround him entirely. 

Noctis gasped, and tried to push his hips upwards as he felt Prompto’s mouth move back up and off his dick. Prompto grabbed Noctis hip with one hand, securing him to the bed as the other gave a rough stroke, followed by Prompto’s tongue licking a hot stripe up the full length of him.

Noctis moaned again. Holy shit.

It was at this moment Noctis realized he had never gotten head before.

And he wasn’t going to last.

Noctis opened his eyes wide in realization, and was about to tug Prompto back up when he felt Prompto completely take him in, going so deep he touched the back of his throat.

Noctis let out a choked moan, and gripped his fingers tightly into Prompto’s hair. 

Prompto hummed at the honest reaction, and the vibrations made Noctis squeeze his eyes shut tight.

“Prom-!” Noctis gasped, trying once more in vain to tug Prompto back up to avoid his incoming orgasm.

Prompto sucked in his cheeks, and Noctis came hard, gripping onto Prompto tightly as he finished into his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, mind going blank as he rode out the pleasure. He could hear Prompto choke before he felt the muscles in his throat swallow, pumping Noctis even more. He shuddered and released his grip on Prompto’s hair. 

Noctis opened his eyes, panting. He fucked up.

Panicked, he shoved the sheets off of Prompto and looked at him with concern. Prompto gave him a half smile as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, coughing lightly. His mouth was covered in cum and spit, but he didn’t appear to be upset. 

“Prom! Gods.. I am so sorry! Are you okay?! … Fuck-”

“It’s okay, Just a little more warning next time, huh?” Prompto chuckled, finally catching his breath. He gave Noctis a gentle smile, but tried to hide the bottom part of his face with his hand as he got up from the bed.

“No, Prom wait-” 

“Dude I’m definitely covered in cum, I gotta go wash off! I’ll be right back.” Prompto smiled at him again, but Noctis grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the bed, and he half fell into Noctis lap.

Noctis moved Prompto’s hand away from his face and crushed their lips together. Prompto made a surprised sound but let Noctis kiss him, slowly bringing his arms up to rest around Noctis’ shoulders.

Noctis pulled away, peppering more light kisses down Prompto’s neck before burying his face into his shoulder.

“... I’m really sorry…” 

“It’s okay, I promise! Plus you definitely just kissed me when I had a mouth full of your cum, so I think we’re even.” Prompto laughed and gave him a light squeeze.

“... I um… I don’t… have much… experience…” Noctis didn’t look up at Prompto, and could feel heat rush to his face. Gods, he really hoped Prompto didn’t think he was totally lame.

“Wait… was I your first blowjob?” 

Noctis nodded into Prompto’s shoulder. No way in hell would he look up now.

“...I am both honoured and devastated.” 

“...What?”

“How are you gonna know what a god I am at giving head if you don’t have a bunch of shitty examples to use as comparison?” Prompto laughed, and Noctis finally looked up at him, gently prodding a finger into Prompto’s ribs. Prompto yelped, but began laughing even harder. Noctis couldn’t help but laugh too.

After the laughter subsided, Prompto removed himself from Noctis’ lap and plodded out of the bedroom to clean himself off, flashing Noctis a cheeky grin. Prompto was still only wearing his chocobo boxer briefs. 

Noctis followed him out into the hall, grabbing his phone before entering the rest of the apartment.

In the late morning light, Noctis could see Prompto’s place much better. It was small, old, and definitely comfortable, with little pieces of Prompto’s personality plastered on every available surface. The main area was made up of a living room and kitchen, similar to Cindy’s place but about half the size. A couch was pushed up against the wall next to the entrance, and a small TV was perched on an ancient looking coffee table. A newer looking console lay on the floor in front, with two controllers half buried under a fallen cactuar blanket on the couch. His furniture looked well worn, but had a couple soft looking blankets strewn around, as well as some fluffy looking throw pillows in the shapes of video game creatures. 

Noctis entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. It was pretty empty, but he spotted a carton of orange juice and poured a couple of glasses, remembering where he found them last night.

He unlocked his phone, ignoring the texts from Gladio and Ignis in favour of a delivery app. 

“Prom, breakfast requests?” Noctis called after hearing a tap turn off in the bathroom.

“Mmm I’m kinda hungover… Steak and eggs?? Haha, just kidding! Umm...” Prompto hummed as he entered the kitchen.

“Absolutely steak and eggs.” Noctis quickly input an order for 2 steak and egg meals, as well as some cinnamon twists for dessert from a local diner not too far from them. 

“So expensive!!” 

“But so good.” Noctis smiled mischievously and handed Prompto his orange juice before he could protest any further, and watched him make a face after taking a sip.

“Something up?” Noctis asked.

“Just brushed my teeth…” Prompto stuck his tongue out but went to take another sip anyway. Noctis chuckled.

“Gross.. Food should be here in 20.”

“Hold on I have some cash in my wallet!” Prompto put his orange juice down and turned to leave, but Noctis stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“I got it.”

“Nah, it’s cool, I can-”

“Prompto. I got it. You can get it next time, okay?” Noctis smiled at him as Prompto turned back around, leaning against the counter and folding his arms. He looked like he was debating whether or not to push it further, but finally relaxed and picked his orange juice up again.

“... Yeah, okay. Thanks.” Prompto smiled shyly.

In the daylight, Noctis could finally take in Prompto. He looked gorgeous, his light skin was peppered with a million freckles, and Noctis could just make out some pretty, silvery stretch marks outlining his stomach and inner thighs. Noctis really wanted to touch them.

“You wanna watch cartoons till food arrives?” Prompto asked, drawing Noctis’ attention away from his body and back up to his face. Prompto was blushing, and began to turn to walk towards the couch.

“Oh.. yeah.” 

Noctis followed Prompto to the couch and flopped down while Prompto grabbed one of the soft looking blankets. 

“And where am I supposed to sit?” Prompto laughed, looking at Noctis who was leaning against the arm of the couch, one leg hanging off the side while the other splayed out along the back. 

“... Here..” Noctis patted the spot between his legs.

“Y’know, I never would have pegged you for a cuddly type.” Prompto commented, placing himself between Noctis and resting his back against his chest. Noctis flushed a bit at the contact. It felt very intimate, even with his shirt on, especially getting a full close up view of shirtless Prompto.

“... Do you not… like... it?” 

“Dude, I love it.” Prompto grabbed a discarded controller and turned on his console as he got comfortable, resting his head in the crook of Noctis’ shoulder. He began scrolling through moogleflix, searching for cartoons to watch.

“... good.” 

As Prompto browsed, Noctis took the opportunity to drag the blanket up a bit more, tucking it underneath Prompto’s arms and putting his hands underneath to rest on Prompto’s stomach.

He was still surfing, now into the anime section, and Noctis took the opportunity to draw lazy circles over Prompto’s skin. He stopped to trace the line of a stretch mark if he ever felt the gentle divot under his fingers. 

Noctis felt Prompto shudder a bit as his fingers stroked down a particularly low mark, dusting over the band of his boxer briefs. 

“Kinda hard to look for something to watch when you’re riling me up..” Prompto teased, but his tone was quiet and breathy, making it seem like he was more into it than opposed.

“Oh yeah?... Guess you should focus harder..” Noctis spoke low, brushing his lips gently against the shell of Prompto’s ear, making him shudder and squirm.

“... Rude…” Prompto took a moment to sit up a bit higher so his ass was pushed up against Noctis dick and continued to flip through titles. 

Noctis was able to reach much lower with this new position, and he began to gently stroke the lip of Prompto’s waistband, occasionally dipping a finger or two below to glide against his skin. Prompto started slowly grinding back into Noctis, feigning indifference as he paused once in a while to read a description or watch a short trailer. 

Noctis finally pushed Prompto’s waistband open wide enough to reach his hand in, and ran his other hand up Prompto’s chest to rub a teasing stroke over his nipple. 

Prompto gasped, putting his controller down and rolling his hips back.

Noctis ran his lips down the side of Prompto’s neck, stopping at the base to suck and bite at the soft skin.

Prompto groaned, reaching his hands down to grip at Noctis thighs, controller and moogleflix completely abandoned.

“Noctis,  _ please _ ..”

Noctis began moving his hand over, grasping the base-

_ KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

Both Prompto and Noctis jumped at the sudden disruption, neither of them moving as they took a second to process the sound.

“... Delivery.” Noctis sighed, pulling his hands away as Prompto scooted forward.

“I think you gotta go get it, I’m uh… indisposed.” Prompto gave a low chuckle, running a hand through his hair as he brought the blanket up to hide his erection. He was flushed and disheveled, and Noctis noticed the patch of skin at the base of his neck bloom in what looked to be the beginnings of a pretty sizable hickey. Seeing Prompto so wrecked made Noctis feel a bit of pride. Maybe he wasn’t so bad at this.

Noctis was also slightly more dressed than Prompto, having left his t-shirt on last night. That being said, it was still a bit embarrassing to answer the door in his underwear. He grabbed a blanket off of the floor and wrapped it around his shoulders. It offered suitable coverage. 

“You’re right… What would I do if the delivery guy fell in love with you on the spot? I would have to 1v1 him..” Noctis flashed a flirty smile to Prompto, spinning the blanket a bit to emphasize his fighting spirit.

“Pffft shut up…” Prompto laughed again and Noctis made the few short steps to the door before opening it.

The takeout guy looked less than pleased as he handed the food to Noctis, and immediately turned to leave.

Noctis closed the door, and placed the bag down on the floor next to the couch before dropping the blanket again. 

“... I think he heard me..” 

“Maybe he’s waiting outside for you to fight him..” Prompto spoke in mock surprise.

“Better eat quick then..” 

Before Prompto could make another quip, Noctis kneeled next to him on the couch, forcing Prompto to lean back as Noctis crawled over top of his body.

Prompto’s smile quickly faded as he watched Noctis look over him hungrily. All of Noctis’ previous anxieties had deteriorated in favour of being totally turned on. He figured that if Prompto could forgive a messy blowjob, the least he could do was make it up to him in some way, right? 

Prompto was still pent up from their fooling around earlier, and Noctis knew that no matter how good the food smelled, Prompto most definitely tasted better.

Noctis brought one hand to Prompto’s stomach and slowly brushed up along his ribs, flicking a thumb over Prompto’s erect nipple. Prompto gasped, still sensitive from their previous fooling around. 

Slowly, Noctis leaned down to kiss Prompto, and brought his hips down to grind into Prompto’s erection, still covered by the blanket.

Teasingly, Noctis bit down on Prompto’s bottom lip, and Prompto opened his mouth with a groan, allowing him access. 

Prompto tasted like toothpaste, and before Noctis could get self-conscious over his morning breath Prompto reached his hands up to grab Noctis’ ass and push his hips down into a slow grind. 

Noctis could feel his arousal growing again, and he moved away from their makeout so he could force the blankets down lower, exposing Prompto’s chocobo boxer-briefs and a fairly sizable damp spot. 

Noctis took a moment to appreciate the sight below him. Prompto was panting, a red tinge to his cheeks, and staring up at Noctis with half-lidded eyes. He looked so sexy, way sexier than Noctis’ imagination could conjure up when he was using him as spank bank material. 

That was an embarrassing memory to re-live right now.

“Dude… You’re really hot and I am so into this, but if I don’t get off soon I am going to lose my fucking mind.”

Noctis was snapped out of his thoughts and gave Prompto a wolfish grin before bending down into Prompto and tracing his lips along his jaw. He moved lower, and gave a tender bite to the sensitive flesh at the base of Prompto’s neck. Where’s the harm in a couple of matching hickey’s?

Prompto gasped, and apparently had too much teasing as he moved down to yank at Noctis’ underwear. 

Freeing Noctis erection, he lifted his own hips and pulled down his boxer briefs, sighing in relief as Noctis continued to lavish attention to his neck and shoulder.

“Put your hips down…” Prompto breathed into Noctis ear, making him shiver in response. He obeyed, and they both groaned as their dicks rubbed against one another deliciously. 

Prompto’s hand was between their bodies, and he carefully grasped both of their erections, right under the head. 

Noctis stopped his ministrations to gasp into Prompto’s shoulder. 

He swiped a thumb across the sensitive slit, gathering the precum as much as possible before giving them both a slow, rough stroke. Unfortunately their excitement didn’t offer much in terms of lube, and the rubbing was a bit uncomfortable.

“... W-wait..” Noctis mumbled, lifting himself up and away from Prompto before grabbing the hand that was gripped between them. 

Before Prompto could ask what was wrong, Noctis brought Prompto’s fingers up to his mouth and licked, running his tongue down the length of his palm and covering his hand in spit. 

Prompto stared at him, mouth open slightly and unblinking. Noctis looked over at him as he took one of Prompto’s fingers in his mouth and gave a gentle suck. 

Prompto groaned pulling his hand away, and Noctis was pulled down into a searing kiss. 

Prompto wedged between them once more, and began to pump in rhythm to Noctis’ grinding hips. Both of their erections barely fit into Prompto’s hand, but it felt so, so good.

Noctis groaned into Prompto’s mouth. This much teasing and foreplay had gotten him really close to the edge, and as embarrassing as it was to be a quick lay twice in a row, he wasn’t sure his inexperience could hold out any longer. 

Suddenly, Prompto grabbed Noctis’ ass with his free hand, and pushed his body as close to Prompto’s as possible. 

“M’gonna…” Prompto gasped between kisses.

“M-me.. too..” 

Prompto gave a few rough, hard strokes before he came with a strangled moan, spilling across his stomach and chest. Noctis followed shortly behind, hearing Prompto’s orgasm giving him that final push over the edge. 

Noctis touched his forehead to Prompto’s as the two rode out the last few moments of their blissful release. Noctis was still gently grinding down into Prompto, giving him gentle kisses and nuzzling into his cheek softly. He didn’t care that they were sticky and gross, he felt so damn good and Prompto’s body underneath him was warm and satisfying.

Prompto giggled at the attention, and brought his arms up to wrap around Noctis neck.

“We gotta get up…” Prompto whispered as Noctis took a moment to breathe and rest his head in the crook of Prompto’s neck.

“... don’ wanna…”

Noctis’ stomach took that opportunity to growl in protest, causing Prompto to laugh out loud.

“C’mon Noct, if we clean up then we can eat and take a fat nap and be lazy for the rest of the day.” Prompto pushed Noctis up gently, offering him a sweet smile.

“Oh my god..” Noctis said, suddenly.

“... What?” Prompto asked, concerned.

“I can’t believe it…” Noctis looked at him, an expression of disbelief on his face.

Prompto sat up a bit, brows furrowing together.

“I didn’t think it was possible to ever hear the worlds’ most perfect sentence.” Noctis looked at him, deadpan, like he was one of the gods.

Prompto took a moment to process what Noctis just said before barking out another laugh. 

“Oh my gods… I think I have a crush on an idiot..” Prompto laughed, covering his face with one hand.

Noctis blushed at the sudden confession, and moved to sit back and look at Prompto for a moment.

“I… wanna keep… seeing you…” Noctis said shyly, looking down at his hands.

Prompto looked over at him, a bit surprised by the change of tone before breaking out into his signature grin.

“So what you’re saying is, we can totally do this again?” 

“Absolutely.” Noctis looked back up quickly, barely letting Prompto finish his sentence. 

The two looked at each other in silence before breaking out into wide smiles.

“Sick.” 

Prompto moved towards Noctis and put his hands on either side of his face, before leaning in and kissing him.

This was definitely worth the pining. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god I am so sorry for the delay. I really wanted this out on Valentine's day (barely made it!)   
> Also I have so much respect for people who write smut, this shit is so damn hard!!!   
> Thank you so so so much for reading my first fic, and all of those who left kind comments. I had a blast writing this, and all the encouragement helped a TON!


End file.
